From Dusk to Dawn: Wings of Revenge
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Dusk was normal...as anyone from another universe could be. She had a caring guardian, awesome friends, even a warm family...of NEST soldiers and Autobots. Seems normal, right? But when is Dusk's life normal? Now, the Halfling Princessa from Cybres has to unlock her true power before a sinister threat from Cybertron's past snuffs her Spark. Sequel to From Dusk to Dawn. Rated T. R
1. Welcome to Our World

**Heeeey everybody! I'm baaack! This is the first book in Dusk's cycle after the prologue, hope you read it first! 'Cause if not...you're going to be soooo confused. This is ****_Revenge of the Fallen _****from Dusk's eyes. Anyway...enjoy!**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Healer-Ratchet (Hatchet)**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**(Minor twins not mentioned by name)**

**Widget-Skids**

**Target-Mudflap**

Chapter 1

Welcome to Our World

Dusk POV

I hung upside down from my bed, bored out of my wits! 'Sides and the others had gone on a mission in Shanghai, and they had the nerve to leave me behind!

For the first few hours, I had thought up a thousand different revenge pranks and had put a few into action.

Switching the Hatchet's wrenches with Styrofoam ones (that looked _totally_ realistic, haha!) rolling a bunch of industrial size bubble wrap rolls on 'Hide's floor, rigging a bucket of pink paint to fall when 'Sides opened the door…

I had waaay too much time on my hands.

A sharp pain entered my shoulder blades and I winced. The pain had started a few days ago, right after I had heard what I thought was my mother's voice.

I wish I could know for sure.

The pain stabbed into me again, making me fall.

Maybe I should have Ben's mom check me out, or maybe Hatchet?

I sighed as I picked myself up from the floor and walked out of 'Sides' and my room…

Right into my own trap.

I gave a squeal as the cold pink paint dumped all over me.

And the trapper became the trapped.

"Scrap!" I snapped, rubbing my eyes to get the paint out, "Scrap! Scrap! SCRAP!"

I ran into the wash-barracks and got myself cleaned up. I came out looking like a wet rat and scowling, daring any recruit to come near me.

"Stupid," I hissed as I dried my hair, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

I heard the roar of engines and a very familiar honk.

"'SIDES!" I yelled running towards my guardian.

"What's up Firebrand?" He asked as we made our way to the Hangar, right behind Prime.

"You," I said, grinning.

He chuckled.

I looked over at the Autobot leader.

Something wasn't right.

"What's wrong with _him_?" I asked.

"Dunno," 'Sides said, "Something happened when we were gone, and it's got him spooked."

"Prime? _Spooked_?" I asked.

"That's what I thought too,"

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind me, "If it isn't Dusk Greyman."

"Well if it isn't the stiff in a monkey suit," I growled, "What do you want Galloway?"

"You, outta here,"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," I snorted, rolling my eyes heavenward.

'Sides gave a rumbling purr that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

I heard fighting in the background and sighed.

"The minor twins," I grumbled, "They're going to give me a major processor ache if they don't shut up and soon."

"Aw, they do that to everyone," 'Sides said, "Pit, even on Cybertron they did!"

"I'd sure hate to meet _their_ counterparts," I muttered.

"You and me both."

"Excuse me," Galloway said, waving, "Still here!"

"That can easily be changed," I muttered, eyes narrowing.

"Dusk…" 'Sides warned, "Prime would have my helm if I let you take him out…as tempting as it may be."

I snickered as Galloway turned an ugly shade of red and stormed off, saying something about _"little twerp" _and _"needs to be sent to obedience school"_.

"How 'bout that," 'Sides said, "He thinks you're a dog!"

"Why can't you tell?" I said, "Arf, arf!"

We both laughed.

I sat on 'Sides' hood as I watched Optimus transform to his full height.

"You gotta wonder," Epps said, "If God made us in his image, who made him?"

"Primus," 'Sides said, simply, making me snort.

"And he and his counterpart fight like an old married couple," I snickered.

"Well, what about you?" Epps asked me, "Since you're half them and half us?"

"God," I said, "The Maker, the Creator, any way you want to put it. That's who made me. That's the belief of my people, I'll have to show you sometime."

That shut him up.

"Shhh," 'Sides said, "Prime's giving his report,"

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year," Prime started, "Each on a different continent."

"Which you _refused_ to let me on," I said, pointedly as I gently pounded my fist on 'Sides' hood.

"Ow!" he hissed.

"They're clearly searching around the world for something," Prime continued, shooting both me and 'Sides a glare, I raised my hands innocently while 'Sides shrank back, "but last night's encounter came with a warning."

_"The Fallen shall rise again."_

I shuddered at the recording as my mom's own warning played in my head again.

_"Be careful, Sweetspark. Your darkest hour is coming."_

Could this be what she meant?

"…Origin unknown," Prime said as I snapped back to reality, "The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction,"

"Wasn't that the big cube thingy?" I asked.

"Yes, now shush!" 'Sides hissed, "Before Prime gives us his famous death glare!"

"Excuse me!" Galloway shouted.

'Sides growled, "How dare he…"

"'Sides, be nice," I warned.

Prime turned to face him.

"With this so-called All Spark now destroyed…"

"So called?!" 'Sides growled.

"Shush!" I hissed.

Agh! Our roles got switched!

Galloway began climbing the stairs, "Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like _you_ thought they would?"

"Brat," 'Sides snapped.

"Naw, that's too good for him," I said, "Clotpole sounds better."

"That's not a real word!"

"Is too!"

"Define it!"

"In two words?"

"Sure,"

"Theodore Galloway,"

'Sides snorted in laughter.

"Good one,"

"Why thank you," I said with an Elvis accent, "A thank you very much!"

Epps chuckled.

"…you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry," Galloway pointed out.

"And why would you guys do that!" I said, "I sense the lights are on…but nobody's home."

'Sides let out a frustrated rumble.

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Prime said, "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I said.

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway sneered.

Lennox looked like he wanted to shove the guy off the platform.

My only regret…

I'm on the ground and I can't get up there fast enough to push him.

"With all due respect," Lennox ground out, "We've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together," Epps shouted up from Prime's foot.

"Yeah!" I said, jumping off 'Sides' hood, "And what have you been doing? Sitting at home on the couch watching _My Little Pony _or some other cartoon while the real heroes go out every day risking their behinds to keep yours safe!"

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk," Galloway growled, "And you,"

He pointed at me, and I glared back.

"You're just a civilian who got mixed up into all of this. Nothing special."

That did it.

I'm mad.

"Don't tempt me," Epps growled.

"Or me," I snarled, my flames flickering to life.

"Easy you two," Prime growled.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to him.

"Pick me up," I said.

He obliged, and I half heard Galloway spouting off some spiel about how it was Prime's fault that the 'Cons were arriving on Earth in droves.

"Shut up," I muttered, "Just shut up,"

"…They're here to _hunt_ you! What's here on Earth for them to hunt besides that?"

"That's not true," I said, "There's me,"

"Dusk," Prime growled in a subsonic tone that only the other 'Bots and I could hear.

"Yes, Prime," I sighed in the same range, "I'll be nice."

He moved to face Galloway. It was so sudden that I nearly fell.

"Stop moving!" I hissed, "You're going to make me fall!"

"I'm sorry," he replied back, softly.

"…sounds to me like something's coming," Galloway ranted, "So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on _our_ planet, will you leave peacefully?"

I gave a cry of outrage.

If they remove them, they've got to drag me kicking and screaming.

Prime silenced me with a look.

"Freedom is your right," he said to Galloway, "If you make that request, we will honor it."

"You just gave him a free ticket to boot you outta here," I said.

"But," Prime said, and my hopes rose, "before your President decides, please ask him this."

He leaned in closer to Galloway, his royal blue optics flaring.

"What if _we_ leave…and _you're_ wrong?" He asked, straightening upright and beginning to walk away.

"That's a good question," Lennox said.

"Dang," I said, "You sure told him!"

Prime let me off of his shoulder and returned me to sides.

I heard a loud popping noise, shrieks, and cannon fire come from 'Hide's quarters while a loud snap come from the Hatchet's hands.

"Uh, 'Sides?" I asked, "How fast can you go after a mission?"

"Still pretty fast…why?"

"DUUUUSSSSKKKK!" 'Hide and Hatchet yelled.

"Cause we're going to need it!" I yelped climbing into the driver's seat, "GO! GO! GO!"

"Ugh..." 'Sides moaned, "Not agaaaain!"

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Prank credit goes to Wheeljack1995 (good friend of mine and a classmate!) *Hatchet* and to StoleTheSpider *'Hide***

**Title from Michael W. Smith's****_ Welcome to Our World._**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Til It's Gone

**Dusk managed to survive the Hatchet and 'Hide just to let you know. But what happens when the base is attacked? And Dusk learns a secret about her family?**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide**

**Healer-Ratchet (Hatchet)**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

Chapter 2

'Til It's Gone

Dusk POV

"I can't believe you managed to get away," 'Sides said.

"Me neither," I said, peering over my shoulder, "Thank God I'm just that lucky."

"Or crazy,"

"Shut up."

I felt rather than saw Prime behind me, I could tell these guys apart with my eyes closed and with them silent. I guess it's a Cybreian trait.

"Dusk," he said.

"Uh oh," 'Sides said, "Time to fess up!"

"'Sides," I warned, "Shut up."

"I know what she did," Prime said, picking me up off of 'Sides' shoulder.

"Put me down!" I cried, kicking as he placed me on his shoulder, "Prime!"

"You need to learn that your constant pranking is causing both mech and human high levels of stress," Prime said, "This _must_ stop,"

"I might be a lot better if you let me out in the field…" I muttered.

"Is that what this is all about?" Prime asked, "Dusk, you know why we can't let you come with us."

"Why?" I snapped, "Is it because I'm just a kid? In case you're forgetting, I'm not what I seem. I'm just like you!"

"That is only part of the problem."

"Or is it because I'm the Princessa?" I asked, "Newsflash, I can take care of myself!"

"Sideswipe," Prime said to my guardian, "I need to speak with Dusk…_alone_."

'Sides nodded and went off. Prime walked over to the edge of the beach, taking me off his shoulder.

"Dusk," he said, "I know you feel left out…"

"_That's_ an understatement," I huffed, crossing my arms.

"But you must understand," he said, "If anything were to happen to you, both your world, my world, and this world are thrown into chaos."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said, sighing as I sat down on an outcrop overlooking the water, "If I'm supposed to end the War on my world, why don't you let me learn to fight?"

Prime's holoform flickered to life, sitting down next to me.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger," he said.

"Wait…" I said, "I thought you were born old?"

"We all were Sparklings once," Prime said, "And trust me when I tell you, I was not always like this."

"Stiff?" I asked.

"A Prime,"

"You weren't always a Prime?!" I said, "But…how?!"

"You and I aren't so different, Dusk," he said, "You are the last hope for your world, I am the last for mine."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, standing.

"I am the last of the Primes," Prime said, "All others are gone."

"So…you and me…we're alone in this universe aren't we?" I asked.

"Both of us in a sense Primes, both the last in this universe,"

"I still wish I could prove myself worthy of that title," I said, wincing as another pain dug into my shoulder blades.

"Is something wrong, Dusk?" Prime asked.

"I think I want to see Ratchet," I said as my knees wobbled, "please…"

Prime's holoform fizzled out and he picked me up right as I lost my balance.

"Come, let's get you inside,"

"See anything useful Doc Bot?" I asked.

"There's something in your spine," Ratchet said, frowning.

"Well, can't you get it out?" I snapped as another pain rolled down said spine.

"I can't," Ratchet said, "It's…it's a part of you…"

A special x-ray flashed upon the computer screen. Special, since my bones are mostly metal alloy, like a 'Bot's. It's the same kind of scan used on a 'Bot.

I saw a thin projection coming out of my spine. The Hatchet was right.

"What is that?" I asked, slightly horrified.

"I'm matching it with other bone projections," Hatchet said, "And…by the All Spark!"

"What?" I asked, turning to face him, "What is it?"

Another picture flashed upon the screen, and set itself over the x-ray.

The picture…was of a bird's wing.

"Wings?" I asked, "I…I'm growing _wings?!_"

"It's not exactly that uncommon with your race," Hatchet said, "Your parents themselves are winged. It's the Mark of a Guardian."

"Guardian," I said, "That's what I am?"

"A Halfling Guardian," he said.

"So…when will they pop out?" I asked.

"See this part here?" Hatchet said, "It's flattening and merging with your skin, your birthmark on your back to be more precise."

I glared at him.

"Who told you about that birthmark?" I demanded, "Wait…you _scanned_ me without my permission!"

"Relax," Hatchet snorted, "You were a baby when I first saw it. Your siblings have the Mark as well. They are able to summon their wings at will."

I raised my eyebrows, "Ok, that's kinda cool."

I looked at my back, "Soooo…how do you get them to come out?"

"I'll have to ask a Guardian, preferably your mother or siblings, how it works."

"I get to see my mom!?" I exclaimed, grinning broadly.

"Perhaps," Ratchet said, "Maybe you will…"

A loud boom and the sound of gunfire made us both shut up.

I looked up at Hatchet, grinned, and took off like 'Hide was on my heels.

"DUSK! GET BACK IN HERE!" Ratchet yelled, pounding after me.

"Hey no way, _Hatchet_!" I crowed, running out the door.

Right into a slender, almost invisible bot not much taller than me.

I felt the wind rush out of me as we both went down. It's single red optic glaring hatefully at me.

"Stay back," I hissed, scrambling upwards.

It gave a snarling noise at me and leaped, clearing my head by at least a foot.

That's when I saw what it had.

A huge, twisted, golden shard.

The All Spark shard that had been hidden at base.

"Hey!" I shouted, giving chase, "Drop it!"

But it kept running.

Something weighed down my hand. I looked down, and beheld a silver longbow. A quiver of equally silver arrows lay on the ground in front of me.

_"The blessing of the Children of Silver is the gift of creation,"_ my mother's voice rang in my head, _"It's to be used to make what you need. Use it wisely, my Evenstar."_

"Thanks Mom," I said, aiming at the retreating 'Con.

I drew the fletching up to my cheek, breathing in, then out.

In. Out.

And released.

There was a high pitched screaming sound as the arrow streaked from my bow like a comet of silver.

It nailed the 'Con in the leg, causing it to stumble.

I drew another arrow, and aimed.

In. Out.

FIRE!

But my shot hit nothing but ground with an intense explosion, leaving a scorched crater in the ground. I ran forward to check it out.

The hole was about two feet deep.

"Ok, I know it's bad it escaped," I said, "But…this thing is pretty cool!"

"Let me see that, Dusk," Ironhide said, coming up behind me.

I held the bow close to my chest.

"Not a chance mother hen!" I growled.

He ignored me and gently gripped the bow, taking it out of my grasp.

"'Hiiide!" I whined, "Give it back!"

He looked the bow over, just as it suddenly grew to 'Bot size.

"Cybreian tech," he said to Prime, who stood beside him, "Excellent quality."

"I know but one glyph in Cybreian," Prime said, pointing to a glyph, "And it is this one, it is High Queen Silver's true name."

"Ivorynn Argenta Astria. _Guards the Stars from Darkness,_" Ironhide said, "You told me."

"Yes," Prime said, taking the bow from the weapons specialist's servos and giving it back to me.

Thankfully, it shrank down to Dusk-sized instead of staying 'Bot-sized.

"Your mother sent these to you," Prime said to me as I held the silver masterpiece close, "She must believe that you are ready,"

"Ready?" I asked, "Ready for what?"

"Ready to become a Guardian,"

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Next up, Dusk meets a certain boy and his yellow Camaro...  
**

**Title from Tobymac's _Gone_**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. My Guardian Angel

**We meet a certain human in this one...bet you all know who it is! Dusk is assigned to watch over him along with 'Bee. But does she take this well? Let's see!  
**

**A word of warning, this one might be very dark sounding towards the end.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

Chapter 3

My Guardian Angel

Dusk POV

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!?" I screeched as Prime gave a barely perceptible wince.

"It is not safe for you here, Dusk," he said, "I merely want you to watch over the Boy."

"Whom you've never let me meet!" I sulked.

"You are going to meet him in a few days," Prime said, "And that is not an offer…it is an order."

I glared at him.

"Fine," I said, "But don't expect me to be too overjoyed about it."

The days passed unimaginably quickly and the next thing I knew, it was time to leave for the States.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this," I growled, hunching down in the seat.

Prime gave a sigh.

"Dusk," he said, "It is for your own safety. And the Boy's,"

"What's his name again?" I asked.

"Samuel James Witwicky,"

I snickered, "Wow, what a name. Wonder how many people have mispronounced _that_?"

"Quite a few I imagine."

I sat up, "Are you trying to make a joke?"

He ignored me, "We are here."

I got out of the cab as Prime transformed.

"A cemetery?" I asked.

I heard the low rumble of an engine and turned around to face a sweet yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

_"So, _that's_ the scout 'Sides told me about,"_ I thought, _"What was his name? Wasp? No, Bumblebee…that's it!"_

A gangly looking teen with mouse-brown hair stepped out of the car.

_"And that must be Sam," _I thought.

He looked ticked.

"You won't give me a day, huh?" he demanded, glaring up at Prime.

Prime looked down at him.

"You won't give me _one_ day in college?"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Prime said, "But the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen."

Sam frowned.

"Like what?" he asked, "Like Decepticons stole it?"

Prime looked away, I saw his servos twitch.

It was the closest I've seen him to being angry.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," he said, looking back at Sam, "But I'm here for your help, Sam,"

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet, perhaps they are right," Prime said, coming closer to Sam, "That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

"This isn't my war!" Sam cried.

"Not yet," Prime said softly, "But I fear it soon will be. Your world must _not_ share the same fate as Cybertron."

He looked to the side.

"Whole generations, lost," he said, shaking his head.

I put a hand on his pede, Sam still hadn't taken notice of me yet.

Sam looked down.

"I know, and I want to help you, I do," he said.

I looked at him, hope filling me for a moment.

"But I am _not_ some alien ambassador," he said, "You know, I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I…I really am."

And now I instantly don't like him.

Jerk.

A person comes to you for help (never mind that this 'person' could squish you like a grape is angered, which I'd _never_ seen Prime do), you help them!

"Sam," Prime said, "fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't _need_ me," Sam said, walking back to 'Bee.

"We do, more than you know," Prime said sadly.

"You're not going to let him get away with this, are you?" I asked.

Prime didn't look at me.

"Well," I said. "I'm definitely not."

I ran towards Sam.

"Hey, jerkface!" I shouted.

Sam turned around.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, "And who are you?"

"You heard me," I said, putting my hands on my hips, "My name is Dusk Greyman, and you, _Sam_, are going to listen to me whether you like it or not. They _need_ you. Prime told me to come and watch over you."

He rolled his eyes and got into the driver's seat, "I don't need another guardian,"

"'Bee," I said, "Don't let him leave."

The Autobot scout flashed his headlights, I saw Sam smacking the steering wheel and I grinned.

"Open the door."

'Bee did and I slid in.

"Look," I said, "I don't like this anymore than you. But Prime asked me to, and so I'm doing it."

Sam glared at me.

"And you don't see me acting like a five year old girl, do you?" I asked.

"No,"

"Good," I said, "Now, 'Bee, stay here, I'm going to tell Prime goodbye, and then you take me to the college dorm. 'Kay?"

The radio crackled

_"If you want it, you got it!"_

I chuckled as I got back out.

I walked back up to Prime, "Thought I'd leave without saying goodbye?"

Prime's holoform flickered to life, the country star-like man embraced me and I returned it.

"Stay safe," he whispered, softly, "I do not want anything to happen to you."

"You really do care," I smirked.

"That," he said, holding me arms-length, "And I do not want Sideswipe on my case,"

I chuckled, "Keep 'Sides outta trouble for me, please? Him, Sunny, Jolt and Ben,"

"I will, don't worry."

"Goodbye, Optimus Prime," I said, with a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Dusk Greyman."

And with that, I got back to 'Bee and Sam and headed off to the college.

Normal POV

In the North Atlantic, a group of Decepticons lurked at the bottom of a trench. A small 'Con skittered across a huge, once silver mech on the sea floor.

It gave a critical look towards the mech.

"Need parts!" it snapped, "Kill the little one!"

The unfortunate mech gave a startled look at its comrades, and they descended on him with no mercy. The water muffling his dying screams.

The little 'Con skittered towards the fallen mech's Spark chamber, lifting the All Spark shard that they had oh so easily taken from the Autobot base.

"The shard make Energon!" it chattered, plunging the shard into the gaping hole.

A low thrumming sound rolled through the water and the mech jerked like he had been shocked with paddles.

Fiery ruby optics flared to life once more, and Megatron, leader of the Decepticons stood once again.

Very. Much.

Alive.

**A/N: Guess she's not a fan of him? Oh well, and Megs is back! Eeeek! Next chapter, Dusk gets introduced to life in a college dorm...what one should _not_ do in college. Maybe her Guardianship will have to come into effect...  
**

**Title from Coco Jones and Tyler James Williams _Guardian Angel_ (I love the movie _Let it Shine!_)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Einstein's Wrong

**Dusk meets Sam's roomie!does she like him? Or does she not? What's a Halfling Guardian supposed to do when her charge has a mental breakdown?  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Michael Greyman (Firesword _Ivorra_)-None  
**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra)_- Arcee (Prime-Verse)  
**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

Chapter 4

Einstein's Wrong

Dusk POV

The car ride went in silence, Sam wasn't happy, _I_ wasn't happy, and I don't know if 'Bee was or not.

What better time to break the ice.

Or so Sam thought.

"So how did you get mixed up in all of this?" he asked.

"It wasn't by choice," I said, "_That's_ for sure. But I don't mind being around them, it makes me seem normal in a way."

"Normal?" Sam asked, "How so? Don't tell me you're a trekkie,"

"Heeey," I said, "I happen to _like_ Star Trek, and no, it's much weirder."

"Go on…" he said.

"To put it simply," I said, "I'm closer in biology to 'Bee here than you,"

Sam's jaw slacked, "So you're an Autobot?"

I groaned leaning back in my seat.

"No," I sighed, "I'm a Halfling, and not even from this universe."

"You're going to have to tell me the whole story," Sam said, "'Cause I'm confused."

And so I told him what I knew, from my beginnings, to my meeting of the 'Bots, to my training, all the way up to the meeting in the cemetery.

"I'm different," I concluded, "And I'm supposed to protect you, along with 'Bee."

The Autobot scout hummed in response.

"Can you talk?" I asked him.

"He can't, so he uses the radio to talk," Sam said, "Optimus said something about his voice box being damaged in battle,"

**"More like being ripped out,"** a new voice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Sam, he talks just fine,"

Sam shook his head, "He didn't say anything."

'Bee hit the brakes.

**"You can understand me?**" the voice said, shocked.

"Yeah," I said, "Why? 'Bee?"

**"Because the only words I can use are a form of Cybertronian,"** 'Bee said,** "But you can**** understand me! How?"**

"Maybe it's because of the fact that my genetics are like yours," I said, shrugging, "Maybe its because I hang around 'Sides more often than my human friends."

I turned towards Sam.

"So…how much longer til we're there? I don't thi…Woooow," I said, as the school came into view, "That's a big school,"

"You have no idea," Sam said.

"So…until we can get you your own housing," Sam said, opening the door to his dorm, "You can stay here,"

"With the other guys?" I asked, closing an eye.

"Relax," he said, dismissively, "They won't bother you."

"Sam!" a voice yelled, "where the he…well, _hello_,"

It was a guy about a few inches shorter than me (heck, _everyone's_ shorter than me!) he looked Latino or at least had some Hispanic background in him.

"Leo," Sam said, "this is Dusk, Dusk, this is…"

"Leo Spitz," he said, taking my hand, and grinning, "¿Dónde has sido mi ángel de toda la vida, me encantaría…"

An image suddenly formed in my head that was _not_ mine, words sounded in Leo's voice. It was his…thoughts?

I'd sort that out later.

My anger reached its boiling point. What he wanted to do…I did _not_.

My hand snaked out and gave him a sharp right hook.

He fell flat.

"What the he…"

"Pretty, yes," I growled, "Blind…not so much,"

He blinked.

"I am no _toy_," I snarled, "So I think it'd be the best idea if you stayed _away_. Or that little right hook? That was me holding back my full strength."

He nodded vigorously, Sam looked at me, then at Leo.

"What did your parents _do_ for a living?" he asked.

"Mom, ambassador, Dad…" I grinned, "Former Army, currently in Law Enforcement."

"I'd take her advice," Sam said, helping Leo up, who was still nursing his cheek, "You know those army types…"

"Sam…" I warned.

"Riiight," Leo said, wandering out of the room, "I'm gonna find something to put on this…"

As soon as he left the dorm, I heard a girlish scream and something about _"Dear God it hurts!"_

I snorted, cleared off a bit of the couch and sat down.

"Ugh," I said, picking up a slice of old pizza and flinging it away.

"He's…not really that bad," Sam said.

"No," I agreed, "He's worse."

Sam sighed, "I can't fight with you there, why don't you get some sleep? My first class, Astronomy 101 is in a few hours, why don't you come with?"

"And bore myself to death?" I asked.

"Leo's not in it…" he tempted.

"Did I mention I _love_ Astronomy?" I asked.

I did manage to fall asleep on that crusty couch, fortunately.

Unfortunately, I was knocked into another nightmare.

****_Dream****_

_A red and blue bot that reminded me of Prime herded two teenagers down a hill. _

_"Michael, Silver, run! Hide yourselves!" the 'Bot yelled as the teens hid behind an old log._

_The girl peeked up, watching the bot start in a defensive position while a silver bot started his attack._

_The girl was the one who had died in my other nightmare._

_"I should have known they would find a way to revive you, Moranthi," the Prime double snarled as he parried his opponent's sword._

_"Yes, but you did not, brother" the silver bot, Moranthi, said laughing, "Give up the Halfling girl and she will be all we destroy. The rest of this useless planet will be left alone. You would agree brother, one life for the sake of the rest of the planet? Is that not what your precious Messiah did?" _

_Silver was a Halfling? Like me?_

_"He gave his own life. Not an innocent child's," the red and blue bot growled, whirling his swords._

_"She shall not be innocent for long. 'Or destroy its world beyond repair.' Do you not remember that bit of the Prophecy, Tomosal Ivorra? Her life, for the planet. That is all I ask,"_

_A bullet whizzed over Silver's head and she hid behind the log again._

_"Don't do it," the boy, Michael, whispered, "Don't give her to him,"_

_ "No," Tomosal said softly. _

_Silver peeked back up. _

_Tomosal's spent, his armor was dented badly, swords twisted and flickering feebly. _

_"What?" Moranthi asked, "What did you say?"_

_"No," Tomosal repeated, "I will not let you have her, because you will never stop at one! I shall take you all on!"_

_The Ivorra leapt into action, fighting with a ferocity that was unparalleled, and judging by Silver's reaction to him, apparently it was something she had never seen before._

_Moranthi was stunned for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure, throwing the Ivorra across the clearing._

_The blue and scarlet mech staggered to his feet and looked around, his frazzled blue optics searching._

_"Silver! Where are you?" he cried._

_Faster than even my eyes could see, Moranthi thrust his sword through Tomosal's chest from behind. The Autari screamed and clawed at the blade piercing his armor._

_"You are so weak," Moranthi sneered, shooting Tomosal with his cannon and dropping him to the ground._

_Tomosal hit the ground. _

_"Silver," he gasped, "Run!" _

_His glowing blue eyes dimmed, turning grey, and he was gone._

_Silver watched in horror as his armor faded from its fire-red and cobalt-blue to a monotonous, dull grey…like gunmetal._

_Like ashes._

_Like…death. _

_She gave a heart-wrenching cry, Michael grabbed her arm and hauled her up to her feet._

_"There's nothing you can do," he said, pain in his eye, "We've got to run!"_

_Silver nodded mutely and ran. More bots, winged teens and soldiers appeared, gunning down Moranthi and his bots. It was really bad; a yellow Camaro that looked stunningly like 'Bee drove up. Michael and Silver came to a sliding stop in front of the car._

_"He's gone!" Silver said shaking, "Tomosal's…dead!"_

****_End of Dream****_

"YAH!" I screamed, shooting upright.

The moment of Tomosal's death replayed in my mind. The bot that looked so much like Prime…was dead.

"You awake?" Sam asked, coming into the room, "That's gre…whoa, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," I said, shaking my head, "Just a nightmare."

"Oh, well, it's gone now," Sam said, awkwardly, "Let's get moving,"

"Yeah," I said, getting up.

The sooner I'm out of Leo Town, the better.

As we entered the hall, I have a gasp as I saw who sat next to the only two available seats.

My own personal demon.

I gripped Sam's shoulder.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be _in_ this class!" I hissed.

"He must have transferred," Sam said, shrugging as he sat down.

I grudgingly followed suit.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

"Space. Time. Gravity," the professor said, taking a bite of an apple and letting it drop to the floor.

A girl picked it up.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"Finish that for me," the prof said.

I rolled my eyes and settled deeper into my chair.

This was _not _going to be a fun class.

"We're going on a journey together, you and I, today. All you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood," the prof said.

Sam suddenly froze beside me, I tuned out the prof and looked at the guy I was supposed to watch over.

"Sam?" I asked, "You ok?"

He moved his hand, almost as if something were there, and he was trying to brush it down.

"Sam?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

A shock ran through me, glyphs and symbols flashed through my mind.

"Ouch!" I hissed, sucking my wounded hand, "Sam! Snap out of it!"

He began flipping through his Astronomy book, faster and faster.

"Sam!" Leo hissed, "Sam, what are you doing?"

For once, I agreed with the Leo. This was getting freaky.

Suddenly, Sam slammed down the book cover, making me jump, and thrust his hand into the air. The prof glared at him.

"Put your hand down," Leo pleaded, "Put your hand down,"

"Young man," the prof said, "There are no questions until I've reached the climax of my lecture."

"I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's wrong," Sam said, his eyes blinking rapidly.

The class laughed.

I facepalmed, _"Sam you_ idiot!_"_

He got out of his seat and headed towards the front, "Energy does equal mass time the velocity of light squared in _this_ dimension, but what about the other seventeen? We haven't even talked about the other seventeen!"

I absentmindedly wondered if he possibly meant _my_ universe.

He leaped up on the stage and started to write on the blackboard, in the same glyphs I'd seen when I touched him.

"Clear example," he said, triumphantly turning around, "Break down the elemental components of energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the…"

He let out a series of sounds that I _knew_ weren't human. I looked at Leo, who was taking a new interest in his shoes.

"Sam…" I breathed.

"Fourteen galactic convergences it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an…Echo on its signal, you wind up with an formula for inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain!" Sam said, "_Come on_, guys, I can't be the only one in the class who…"

He gave a wince and froze.

_"Dear God, what did I do?"_ a voice that was _not_ mine said _in_ my _head_.

Sam?

It _was _his voice!

What was going on?

"Young man," the prof said, "I will not be punk'd in front of the dean."

A woman in the front row gasped.

"No, this is _my_ universe here," the prof said, icily, "Do you understand? I am the alpha and the omega. Get out of my class!"

"Yes, sir," Sam muttered.

"Anyone else care to have some sort of a mental breakdown?" the prof asked.

"Come on, bot boy," I said, softly as I grasped his arm, "Let's get you back to the dorm."

"I need to call Mikaela," he said, frantically, "I need to talk to her!"

"I've got your phone," I said, "Let's get outta here first, 'kay?"

**A/N: Ugh! That took forever! Sorry for the length (and the dullness) more action next chapter, I promise! Dusk tangles with the Pretender next time! BTW: Dusk's parents are on a different timeline. Tomosal is still alive, as is Silver, so no worries! The events that Dusk has nightmares about is in Cybres' past, but Second Earth's and Cybertron's future.  
**

**Title from Steve Jablonsky's _Einstein's Wrong_ (This actually came from the movie's score)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. We're Under Attack

**Dusk comes face to face with the Pretender, when her charge is in danger...what does a Guardian do? Hehe, let's find out...  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

Chapter 5

We're Under Attack

Dusk POV

Sam and I ran out of the hall, I tossed him his phone.

"We gotta run!" I said, "Make it quick!"

He nodded and pressed a number on his speed dial.

_"Yes Samuel,"_ a bored and slightly aggravated female voice said on the other end.

"Hello? Mikaela?" Sam asked.

_"I can't believe you're gonna stand me up on our first web chat date,"_ she said pointedly.

"Dude, you did _what_?" I asked, "Sam, Sam, _Sam_! You just don't _do_ that to a girl!"

"Shut up," he muttered.

_"What was that?"_ Mikaela asked.

"Not you," Sam sighed, "Look, something just happened to me, okay?"

"_What, you finally hit puberty?"_

I snorted, "I will admit, that was a good one."

"No, no, no. Stop laughing," Sam said to me as I started cracking up, "This is serious. Okay, remember I was telling you about my great-great-grandfather, Archibald Witwicky? Remember?"

His books slipped from his hands, I snagged a few before they hit the ground, but most fell onto the steps a professor was just about to step on it when…

"Watch it, watch it, watch…No!" Sam sighed, bending down to pick up the scattered supplies, I helped him a bit, "Okay, remember how I was telling you…Okay. Can you stop? Watch the foot! Watch your foot!"

Now that last bit he was yelling out at this poor guy, I grabbed Sam's books out of the way.

"Sorry," I said to the guy, "He's a little…out of it today,"

The guy shook his head and walked off.

"You're giving me a heck of a time covering for you, Sam," I hissed.

He ignored me.

"Mikaela, okay, my great-great-grandfather went on this Arctic mission, right? And he saw Megatron. Megatron zapped him, and he started seeing these crazy symbols. Okay. Well, now I'm seeing them, too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Back up, your great-great grandfather saw the evil overlord himself and _lived_!? Brave man, brave, brave man."

I had never met Megatron, honestly, but I've heard stories from Hatchet, 'Hide, and Prime about him. And from what I've heard…I don't think I want to meet him **(A/N Hehe. Oh, Dusk, if you only knew)**.

"Excuse me," Sam said, "Mikaela, I just read a 903-page astronomy book in 32.6 seconds."

"That's true," I said, "And he had a meltdown in the middle of his class,"

"_Who's that_?" Mikaela asked icicly.

"Dusk Greyman," I said, "I'm the guardian that keeps Sam's rear end safe…or is trying too. Mikaela, I know about the 'Bots, Sideswipe is my guardian. Prime sent me here because he thought Sam needed protection while 'Bee was away."

"Will you just leave me alone?" Sam whined.

"Not a chance," I growled back.

He sighed, "I am seeing symbols ever since I…"

He suddenly froze, eyes wide.

_"Since what?"_

"Ever since I touched the Cube splinter," Sam said, eyes wide, "Do you have it?"

"Have what?" I asked, "What Cube?"

"_Yeah, I have it," _Mikaela said reassuringly, "It's in the shop safe. It's fine."

"Again," I said, annoyed, "What?"

"Mikaela, do _not_ touch it, okay?"

And the pieces clicked into place.

"The All Spark?" I asked, "You have a piece of the All Spark…and you didn't tell _Prime_!?"

He ignored me again.

"Don't touch it."

"_I'm not gonna touch it," _Mikaela sighed, _"Sam, it's fine. It's locked away. No one knows where it is." _

I heard a startled pause on her end.

_"Hold on…"_

There were high pitched squeals and then another voice cried out.

_"Is that the best you got, huh? Is that the best you can do?"_

_"What are you doing here, you little freak?" _Mikaela snapped, there was a clang.

_"Ow! That's my eye, you crazy…"_

Static, and then Mikaela's voice came in again.

_"…talk now?"_

The conversation cut in and out, something about the Cube. And then a "_easy warrior goddess, I'm just a little salvage scrap drone!" _and Mikaela's _"And I'm your worst nightmare."_

"Dang," I said, "I have to admit, your girlfriend's got fire,"

"What the he…"

"SAM!" I said, "we gotta go!"

_"She's right,_" Mikaela said, _"I'll tell you later, just not on an open phone line, okay? I'm gonna get on a plane right now and I'll be there later this afternoon. Just be careful, Sam."_

He hung up right as we got into the dorm room.

"Paint," he said, beginning to twitch again, "I gotta get it out of my head!"

I tossed him a brush and a paint jar.

"Have at it," I said.

Sam started painting on Leo's posters.

"I know for a fact…Leo's going to be _ticked_," I said, smiling a little.

My phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Dusk,"_ 'Sides growled, _"You are in _big_ trouble,"_

"I swear I didn't do it this time!" I said, "Wait, what is it?"

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS 'CONS IN THE AREA!"_ he yelled.

"Whoa, 'Cons, here?" I asked, "I swear, I haven't seen 'em, 'Sides,"

_"Then explain to me why I'm picking up one coming to your location?" _'Sides asked, _"Your _exact_ location."_

I froze.

"Sam," I whispered, "'Sides, Sam's in trouble then,"

_"We're on our way, don't worry,"_

"I won't," I said.

_"But…in the meantime…you get to have some target practice!"_ he said, laughing, _"Prime just gave you the ok to use deadly force on any 'Con."_

"Tell him I said thanks,"

_"He said not to abuse it,_"

"Since when would I do that?"

_"Hey,"_ 'Sides said, _"His rule, not mine."_

"It's out!" Sam cried.

I looked up at the room, slackjawed.

"Uh, 'Sides, I'm gonna call you back…" I said, "Sam, what have you _done_?!"

The door opened, and I saw Leo and a very pretty girl standing there. My head pounded with a warning. One of the gifts of my people was the ability to sense the other faction. I knew Leo was completely human, unfortunately. This other girl…she wasn't Sorun, so she had to be the 'Con that 'Sides told me about.

I stood defensively in front of Sam, right as he had another freak out, spilling Leo's kitten calendar collection on the ground.

"Sam…!" I hissed, "Stop,"

He froze again, seemingly returning back to normal.

"Okay, what were you saying?" he asked.

"Alice, I'm _horrified _you had to see this. Let's go," Leo said, I came closer gingerly.

'Alice' turned her head towards me, right as I got about two feet away.

She locked her ice blue eyes on me, and I glared back.

"Out," she snapped at both me and Leo.

Leo budged, but I didn't. My eyes narrowed in anger, Alice's perfect features flickered for an instant and I saw that I was right about who the 'Con was. She grabbed me by the shoulder and _threw_ me out of the room.

"'Decepticreep," I hissed as she forced me out.

She gave a more feral hiss, but it didn't scare me.

I _had_ survived Ironhide's wrath after all.

The door slammed shut behind me, I whipped around and banged my fists on it. The chipped green door shuddered under the force of my hit but didn't budge.

I kicked it fiercely, but I heard the sound of something scraping in front of the door.

The slagger had barricaded the door!

"Try and get through _that_, Autobug," Alice purred.

"Just watch me, 'Con," I growled in the subsonic range, "When I get it there, I'm warning you, I'll put a few _dings_ in ya."

I heard her walk away, and I set to work on the door again.

"This Sam's room?" a female voice asked.

I turned around to face a dark haired young woman holding a metal container.

"Mikaela?" I asked.

"You must be Dusk," she said, smiling, "Nice to meet you, even after only hearing you on the phone…"

"Your beau is a handful, _that's_ for sure," I grumbled.

"You have _no_ idea," she sighed, shaking her head, "He in there?"

"Yeah, but…"

She pushed open the door, revealing a sight I _knew_ I'd never get out of my head. Sam was _kissing_ the 'Con!

"Ugh, yuck!" I cried, shielding my eyes, "groooossss!"

"Mikaela!" Sam said, sorta shocked.

Alice looked up at her and smirked. What I wouldn't give to get in there right now and smack that smirk off her perfect face.

My only obsticle…

Sam's warrior goddess girlfriend and her metal box of doom…which she looked about ready to use...on Sam.

I'd hate to lock her and Hatchet in the same room, although…I'd probably get big money on the bets…

Hatchet wouldn't stand a chance.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Alice asked innocently.

"Ex," Mikaela hissed, slamming the door.

"Mikaela!" Sam said, through the door, "I..ugh!"

I kicked into overprotective Guardian mode. Sam was in danger, and I was _not_ going to let him die on my watch. I gave a loud cry and kicked open the door.

Sam was clutching at his neck, being garroted by…and again, I'll _never_ be able to unsee this…the 'Con's _tongue_!

I about lost my lunch right then and there. Sam gave a really high, girly scream. Mikayla threw the box at the 'Con. And I saw my chance.

"Sam! Get outta here!" I yelled, gunning for the 'Con.

I put myself between the enemy and my charge.

"Dusk…" he gasped.

"Mikaela, get him out," I growled, not letting the 'Con out of my sight.

"Sam," she said, grabbing him.

Alice lunged at him, I whipped around and cracked an elbow down on her shoulder blades. She gave a hiss, got back up to her feet and grabbed my arms.

"Let! Go! 'Con scum!" I yelled, struggling as metal replaced her skin.

I'm not a marshmallow, I'm stronger than most other humans, but, Primus, she's strong!

The 'Con lifted me up in the air and threw me into the door and out the hall.

And then of course she has to blow it up. Sure! Don't just open the door…blow it off its hinges!

I staggered upright, and ran towards Sam, Leo, and Mikaela, out the doors and into the library.

"Here, here, here!" I said, ducking behind some shelves, the others followed suit.

Everyone was breathing hard, I closed my eyes and listened.

"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, _Sam_," Mikaela hissed.

"Look it's not my fault, okay?" Sam retorted.

"It's not your fault?" Mikaela growled.

"Listen! Listen," Sam snapped back, "I'm a victim!"

"Oh, you were a victim?" Mikaela said, sarcastically, "Of what? Of _what, _a little 80-pound girl?"

"Of…" Sam thought about that one, "Of molestation,"

"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!" Mikaela hissed.

"I didn't!" Sam said.

"You did!"

"Look!" Sam snapped, "You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like…like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

I sighed, leave it to Sam to over exaggerate.

"You're such a little girl," I sighed.

"We're going to have 10 seconds of silence right now," Sam said, to me or Mikaela, I had no idea, "I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

"You can't give me the silent treatment!" Mikaela hissed, "You know what?"

"I'm not talking to you for 10 seconds," Sam teased, "You have three seconds left."

He ticked them off as Mikaela continued her rant.

"You know what?" she continued, "You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking."

"Atta girl," I said, patting her shoulder.

"What were you gonna say?" Sam asked innocently.

"Jerk," I snorted.

"I hope you had a lot of fun," Mikaela snapped, "Because this…this is _over_!"

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe?" Leo asked, "She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you."

Sam looked ill, and I didn't blame him.

"Primus, Leo, _shut up_!" I hissed.

"They're growing right _now_ probably!" he continued, as Sam's face went pale, "You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

I heard the sound of Sam's lunch making its second appearance.

"Ah, man," I whined, "Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Who are you?" Mikaela asked, a little disgusted.

"I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz," Leo said, "Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site."

I looked away, shaking my head.

"If you only knew, man, if you only knew," I sighed.

There was an explosion, Sam yelled and jumped onto a light fixture below us. I jumped down as well, landing gracefully on the floor. Instinct told me to put my hand to my back, like I was drawing an arrow from my quiver.

I did so, and suddenly, my bow appeared in my left hand, a silver arrow in my right. I gave a grim smile as I knocked the arrow and released. The bow sang, the arrow flew true and the 'Con stumbled back, bookshelves went flying, papers fluttering all over the place, like snow almost.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Sam yelled.

I kept up the rear flank, firing when I could, but my main priority was to keep Sam safe.

"Parking lot!" I yelled, looking back for an instant, seeing the 'Con's human form saunter towards us.

"You've got to get that box!" Mikaela said.

"I'm on it," I said, scooping it up, "Go! Find a car and jack it!"

I climbed into the car, passing the box back to Leo. Mikaela yanked some wires out from underneath the steering wheel.

"You know how to hot-wire a car?" Leo said, "That's so hot!"

"Drive, drive, drive!" I yelled, "She's right there! She's right there!"

"Come on, come on, come on," Mikaela whispered frantically.

Something clicked in me to help her, to put my hand on the ignition. As I did, a blue spark flashed into the key hole, and the car started.

"Go! Go! Go! Back up the car!" Sam yelled as the 'Con leaped on the hood and smashed the glass, "Now!"

The 'Con's tongue lashed around the cab.

"Tongue!" Sam screamed.

I smacked it with an arrow as Mikaela hit the gas, making the 'Con screech.

Sam freaked out as the tongue kept attacking.

"Sam!" I cried, "Calm down! We're gonna fix it!"

I spotted a lamppost, and glanced at Mikaela.

"You thinkin' what _I'm_ thinkin'?" I asked.

She gave a very scary grin.

"Kiss this, b…"

And the car slammed into the pole, nearly cutting the 'Con in half.

"Drive," I said.

"Gladly," she smirked as she stomped on the gas, running over the 'Con.

Hey, it was dead now! Haha!

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right?" Leo demanded, "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details! Huh?"

"That thing you saw back there," I said in a demonic tone, "That was the _little baby_…"

"WHOA!" Sam screamed as a helicopter came to a hover over us, smashing a hook through the roof of the car.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" Leo screeched.

"Sam!" I yelled.

A black truck slammed into our stolen car, knocking us airborne.

Sam toppled out of the car, hanging on just barely to the door.

"SAM!" Mikaela screamed.

I leaped into action, grabbing his hand and pulling, hard.

I managed to pull him back in, fortunately and I grinned at him.

"What would you do without me?" I asked, smirking.

"Thanks," he said, gasping for breath.

The chopper immediately came to a hover over an abandoned building, Leo had enough.

"I don't want to die! We're gonna die! OH MY…"

And then the chopper released us…

While we were still in the air.

**A/N: Ok, definitely new length record. So much dialog! Well, hope you liked it. Dusk comes face to face with ol' Buckethead next. The idea for Dusk pulling the arrow and bow from nowhere comes from the story _Spirit Fighter_ in the _Son of Angels _series...and I cannot think for the life of me who the author is!  
**

**Title from Brandon Heath's _Leaving Eden_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. A Hero's Not Afraid To Give His Life

**If you've seen the second movie, you know where I'm going with this one...the title of the chapter says it all.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Healer-Ratchet  
**

**Starscreecher-Starscream  
**

Chapter 6

A Hero's Not Afraid to Give His Life

We all screamed as the 'Con dropped us, right through roof of a building. Hopefully there's no one in there!

The car hit front first, deploying the airbags.

My face smashed into the white air filled fabric and I felt something snap.

"Thank God for airbags," I groaned as the car settled upside-down.

I inspected my nose, discovering a slightly luminous blue liquid on my fingers.

Energa.

I wiped my nose, frantically, hoping that no one saw the liquid.

A high pitched whining sound assaulted my ears, and I barely bit down a scream of pain.

Something sharp pierced the car's roof and slid along down the frame, barely missing my arm.

I won't lie, we all screamed like little six year old girls.

Silver POV

I gripped the edge of the Glass so hard I thought it would crack.

"No," I whispered, "No, not again!"

My uncle came up behind me.

"Silver," Tomosal said, "What is wrong?"

"Our past has come back to haunt us, uncle," I said, not taking my eyes off the scene as the saw blade barely missed my daughter, "The darkest time in our history on Earth has come once again."

Tomosal clenched his hands, slightly. Like his counterpart, I'd never seen him extremely ticked off.

Ok, I'll admit, I _did_ see it once, and I never wanted to see that again.

He looked at the Glass, "How soon until…?"

"The Death?" I asked, "Too soon, a half hour, maybe an hour until."

"I wish to watch," he said.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to see _your_ Spark blown out?" I snapped, "It's going to be double that, since it'll be like seeing your own!"

"I wish to watch," he repeated, stubbornly.

I sighed and turned back to the Glass.

Dusk POV

The halves of the car fell away, leaving us girls separated from Sam and Leo. I peeked upwards and felt cold fear and hot rage fill me.

It was the 'Con that stole me from the school!

What was his name again…? Ben told me…oh right! Starscream! Ben calls him Screamer, I heard one of the NEST soldiers call him the Dorito of Doom…but apparently the 'Con hates that one.

I have to admit, I kinda like the last one, but I also like my arms and legs where they're at.

The 'Con let out a stream of Cybertronian that I don't think I'm going to relay, along with a bunch of lubricant.

"Say it, don't spray it, Screamer," I muttered.

I think he heard me, because he narrowed his optics in my direction.

A sharp pain dug into my head as I heard a slight shifting of metal behind me. I slowly turned around, and found myself face to face with a 'Con that somehow I felt I knew.

Sam and Mikaela turned white, fear etched on their faces. They knew him too, and they knew his name.

"Mikaela," I whispered, "Wh-who is t-that?"

She shook her head.

"Come here, boy," the 'Con growled, his ruby optics glittering with a hellish light as Sam edged closer, hands raised, "Closer…"

"Oh my g...mph!" Leo protested as I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"O-Okay," Sam whispered, walking slowly down the stairs.

"You remember me," the 'Con said, optics narrowing, "Don't you?"

"I-I did what you said, okay?" Sam said, not taking his eyes off the 'Con, "Just don't hurt us,"

"Shut up!" the 'Con snarled, knocking Sam from the stairs and onto a table.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed.

I stepped away from Leo and up to the rail, planning to…well, I don't know. Leo got some sense and grabbed me before I'd do something stupid.

Sam landed hard, groaning and trying to catch his breath. The 'Con circled him, pinning him down with his talons.

"It feels good to grab your flesh!" the 'Con said, an evil grin playing on his faceplates.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shrieked at the 'Con.

He glared up at me, I glared back.

"I will deal with you _later_, Halfling," he snarled, "You've caused my troops enough pain as it is. And my counterpart's."

"You don't scare me," I said defiantly.

"You should be," the 'Con said, "You are as arrogant as your mother is, according to my counterpart, Moranthi."

I froze, unable to believe what I was hearing.

Moranthi was the counterpart of Megatron, according to Prime…

He was also…my great uncle.

Prime had told me Megatron had offlined about three years before they found me.

Prime was so very, _very_ wrong.

Megatron was _alive_.

And he was glaring at me.

King 'Con looked down at Sam, making his talons click together and throw sparks as he did, almost as if he were…sharpening them…

"I am going to kill you slowly, painfully," Megatron growled, "But first, we have some delicate work to do…"

Delicate work? What could that possibly be…?

"How I could snap your limbs off!" Megatron hissed, almost gleefully.

He turned to what in my mind looked like some sort of microscope.

"Doctor," Megatron said, "examine this alien specimen."

The Microscope transformed into a little spider bot. It crawled over to Sam and stopped on his chest.

"I'll scan you," it said with its high pitched voice, "Let's take a look at your face."

I got a better look at its face. It had the oddest set of optics I'd ever seen, it looked like a pair of thick glasses! The 'glasses' zoomed in on Sam's struggling face.

"I'm the doctor," it hissed, "The odd job. Information!"

It sliced Sam's cheek, I hissed, clenching my hands.

I wondered vaguely how much force I'd have to use to make the bug squirm. Mikaela bit her fist and Leo winced, keeping his arms on my shoulders, holding me back.

The bug performed a bunch of tests on Sam, making my Spark hurt to watch. It snapped its fingers, and two drones flew in with a snake like thing.

I narrowed my eyes.

I didn't like snakes. I'm not afraid of them, no. I just don't like them.

More like hate them with a passion. Ironhide's hatred of 'Cons has _nothing _on me and my dislike of the reptile.

"Beseeching my shard!" the bug bot screeched, "Easy or tough way?"

It held open Sam's mouth and the snake went in.

I shuddered convulsively. See, _this_ is why I'd make a bad medic.

When I decided to look back, the bug bot was flashing a whole bunch of pictures. Mostly pictures of Mikaela, but there were others: a yellow 'Bot I assumed was 'Bee, Prime, A red haired woman and a dark haired man (Sam's parents, probably), Leo, me…

And the same symbols that Sam drew on the dorm wall.

"Oh, _there_ they are," Megatron said, softly, "These symbols can lead us to the Energon source!"

The bug bot flung the snake away.

"We must have the brain on the table!" it yelled, "Chop, chop!"

"B-Brain?" Sam squeaked, "What does he mean by my brain?"

"Well, you have something on your _mind_, something I need," Megatron said, clicking his talons together again.

"Hold on," Sam said, scrambling to think, "I know you're ticked. I know your ticked because I tried to kill you and it's completely understandable. If someone tried to kill me, I'd be upset too."

I gritted my teeth, trembling in anger.

"I think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?"

"What's he think Megs is?" I asked, "His girlfriend? No offence Mikaela,"

She nodded, watching Sam with bated breath.

"So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds!" Sam squeaked as the bug started up the saw, "Wait, wait, wait!"

"Not on my watch," I hissed, jerking myself free from Leo's grip.

I leaped from the railing and ran to Sam, swinging my bow off my back, right as the ceiling and wall exploded.

The dust cleared, and there was Prime, in all his glory along with 'Bee, cannons raised enraged at those who were going to hurt his charge. I knocked an arrow and let it fly, nailing the bug.

I grabbed Sam's hand and ran.

"Hurry!" I shouted, "Mikayla, Leo! Over here!"

"Go, go, go!" Sam shouted as 'Bee covered for us.

I turned around, and watched in awe as Prime took on both 'Cons, throwing Screamer across the room as he snuck up behind him and blasting him out the window. He aimed his cannon at Megs, and fired, knocking him out the window.

"Dusk! Sam!" Prime yelled, "Come!"

I looked at Megs and then at Prime.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" I yelled as he transformed.

"What about Mikaela and Leo?" Sam asked.

"Bumblebee has them," Prime said as we zoomed down the road.

"Why didn't you tell me Megatron was alive?" I asked.

"I myself did not know," Prime admitted, "I had heard rumors, but I did not think them true until this day,"

"Shows how good your intel is," I said, cracking a smile as I gently rapped the steering wheel.

Prime let out a sigh in reply, I chuckled, but was quickly cut off.

"HERE HE COMES!" Sam yelled, right as a tank/jet thing burst through the trees.

"Prime?" I asked, "What now?"

I received no answer except a shot from Megs, an increase in pressure, the sound of shifting metal, the smell of energon, and the feel of earth underneath me as Megs tackled Prime.

"Hide, Sam!" Prime yelled, "Dusk, hide!"

Sam got up and ran, I followed, but kept looking back. The brothers fought like nothing I'd ever seen. I ducked behind a tree next to Sam to catch my breath.

Wait.

This forest, this fight, this was _familiar_.

"Weak!" Megatron snarled.

Prime didn't give an answer, except a nice present of a tree to Megs' faceplates.

The trunk cracked in half, sending half of it crashing into the tree behind which Sam and I hid.

"Puny!" Prime retorted, unsheathing his sword, "Waste of metal! Junkyard scrap!"

"Decepticons!" Megatron bellowed.

The chopper that carried us to the warehouse appeared, transforming and racing to the fight. Screamer also appeared and joined.

I nearly sobbed in anguish.

Prime was outnumbered.

Screamer touched down behind us.

"Come here, _children_," he hissed.

I growled, flames dripping from my hands.

"You want another taste of these?" I snarled.

"Dusk!" Sam said, "Run!"

I looked at my charge, sighed in frustration and followed him.

Megs caught sight of us and gave chase. I couldn't turn around and shoot, but I could still fire…

Not arrows, but flames.

I flicked my hand, the trees behind us burst into flames, but Megs stormed through them. Prime grabbed Megs by the waist and flung him down. He whipped around and used Screamer's own gun to fire on his comrades. Sam jumped behind a log, and I followed.

I watched with wide eyes, and it seemed that a ghostly image flickered over the field. A man and a woman hid behind the log next to us, the woman's head was up, watching the titans fight.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," Megs said, "The boy could lead us to it!"

He kicked Prime in the face, making him fall.

"OPTIMUS!" Sam screamed.

"NO!" I howled.

The 'Cons ganged up on him, each taking their turn to make their mark on the Autobot leader.

Megs was last, taking a shot that nailed Prime in the chest and sending him flying.

"Sam," I shouted, as Prime's form rushed towards us, "Duck!"

Prime's pede clipped my shoulder and I went down, clutching it. Sam dragged me back to the log. I watched Prime spit out a glob of energon mixed with metal and I knew it was bad. He didn't get up, which confirmed my guess.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megs asked, "As well as the life of a half human brat that could destroy us all if she so chose?"

What was he talking about?

I bit my lip, tears of Energa spilling as I watched Megatron approach the downed Prime.

"Up!" Sam cried.

"GET UP!" I shouted through my tears.

Prime pushed himself up.

"You'll never stop at one!" he snarled, his second sword engaging, "I'll take you all on!"

I froze as I watched Prime fight with a rage I never knew he had.

But that wasn't what frightened me.

It was the similarity to the nightmare that scared me.

The 'Optimus' in the nightmare, Tomosal, had said the exact same thing…

And he had _died_.

Prime hooked once of his twisted swords into the chopper 'Con's faceplate, swung up onto it's back, hooked his other sword into it's faceplate…and ripped it in _two!_

"Whoa," I said, "I am _definitely_ not ticking him off now!"

"Piece of _tin_!" Prime growled, dragging the 'Con downwards.

His legs buckled and he knelt on the ground, next to a tree.

"Sam! Dusk!" Prime cried, searching with frazzled optics, "Where are you!?"

I gasped in horror as I watched Megatron stalk up behind Prime.

"Prime!" I shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Megs grabbed Prime's arm and thrust his sword into Prime's Spark from behind.

"NO!" Prime howled, grabbing at the blade as Megatron lifted him high.

"You're so weak!" he sneered.

And he blew what was left of Prime's Spark out of his chest.

As Megatron yanked his sword from Prime's chest, I felt as if my own Spark had been stabbed and blown up. Prime's dying form stood upright for an instant, and then came crashing down next to us.

Normal POV

In the Dark recesses of an unknown location, two red optics flared back to life as the last Prime's Spark died.

"Yesssss," the owner hissed, standing for the first time in eons, ripping his restraints to pieces.

It gave a low laugh.

"The last Prime is dead!" it growled, as the last cable snapped, sparking on its way down.

Silver POV

My uncle grunted in pain, holding his hand up to his Spark.

"Uncle?" I asked turning to him.

"It has happened," he said, optics dim, "Optimus Prime is dead."

Dusk POV

"Optimus!" I yelled, running to him, Sam stood up slowly.

I touched Prime's helm, tears streaming. He trembled under my touch and his optics locked onto my eyes.

"Dusk," he breathed, "Run. Run…"

And the sad, old, royal blue optics flickered once feebly and died, turning a horrible ash grey.

"No," I whispered, "No!"

I began to cry.

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked.

Sam grabbed my arm, I shook him off.

"We've got to move!" he said, pulling me upright and shaking my shoulders, "What is it to his memory if we die immediately after?

He dragged me towards the slope, Megatron and Screamer following.

"Fear! Fire! Foes! Murder!" I wailed, tearing myself from Sam's grasp and turning around, "MURDERERS!"

A huge black shape burst from the tree line.

"Autobots, attack!" Ironhide shouted, firing.

Sideswipe burst from the cover next, locking optics with me.

"Dusk!" he shouted, picking me up.

I heard the sound of the other 'Bots come up.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" Ratchet yelled, covering them.

"What happened?" 'Sides asked me as I held his thumb, sobbing.

"They killed him," I whispered, still crying.

"Who killed who?" 'Sides demanded.

"Megatron killed Optimus!" I sobbed, "And it's all my fault!"

**A/N: I don't know which one was longer, this one or its predecessor. But I do know that this one was the hardest to write. I watch the movie while I write to get the dialogue and this part in the movie always made me cry. I think it's safe to say that the computer is glad I got it done, since the water was probably doing damage to it! :) Dusk stays with Sideswipe in the next chapter, and attends Prime's funeral. She believes its her fault he's dead, because she didn't get Sam out of the warehouse quick enough. Anyway, until next time.  
**

**Title from Skillet's _Hero_ (remix, really)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Watching Over Me

**The Aftermath of Prime's death and the Manhunt of Sam and Dusk is in this chapter.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Healer-Ratchet  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

**(Not mentioned by name)  
**

**The Immoral _Ivorra_- The Fallen  
**

Chapter 7

Watching Over Me

Sideswipe POV

When Dusk said that Megs had offlined Prime, I didn't believe it at first.

Then I saw his body…

I raised a shaking servo to my comm.

"Sideswipe to Major Lennox," I said.

The comm crackled.

_"This is Lennox,"_

"Prime is dead," I said, holding Dusk's shaking form, "Megatron offlined him,"

There was a pause.

_"Dear God,"_ Lennox whispered, _"Are you sure?"_

"I'm staring at his body r-right now," I stuttered.

Dusk let out a keen and hid her head.

_"We need to bring the body back to Base,"_ Lennox said, _"We'll…we'll send choppers."_

"My fault," Dusk whimpered, "My fault, Optimus, I'm so sorry!"

It was the first time she'd said his first name. Like just about anyone else, Dusk referred to him as Prime. That's just how it was.

"Dusk," I crooned.

She kept her head down.

"Dusk, look at me,"

Nothing.

"Dusk," I growled, "Look at me this instant!"

She lifted her Energa stained face and looked at me. Her sapphire eyes dull and sad, the spark had gone out in her.

"It's not your fault, Sweetspark," I said, setting her down as I transformed and opened the door, "Get in,"

She nodded numbly, and got in. I started my engine and headed towards Base.

"It was no one's fault," I repeated, as she continued to cry, "Sometimes…bad things happen, and Prime wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this. He'd…"

"How would you know what he'd say!?" she snapped, "He's _dead_, 'Sides, _D-E-A-D. DEAD!"_

Ok, you want to play that angle, huh?

"Look," I hissed, "You're not the only one who's lost someone close today. Prime might've been our leader, but he was a father-figure and mentor to pretty much everyone on this team."

She sniffed.

"Remember 'Bee?" I asked, "His creators, his _parents_, were offlined by Megs when 'Bee was just a sparkling, Prime found him and took him in. So 'Bee's lost a third parent. I lost a mentor, Ratchet lost an old friend."

She looked at me with her glazed eyes.

"He was the father I never had," she whispered, "I don't know if mine is still watching, or even if he's still alive. Prime was as close as I got. The others abused me or abandoned me."

"So you now know how the rest of us feel," I said, "I miss him too, Dusk."

She started crying again, I tightened the seatbelt in a gentle hug. She lay down on my seats and cried herself to sleep.

I turned on the radio, just to keep her sleeping. For some reason, the music always reflected her mood, she needed it. If she didn't have it, she went crazy.

Hatchet took her iPod once, and she blared my radio so loud I feared my audios would burst.

But…that's a story for another time.

**_"'Sides?"_**

I knew that voice anywhere.

"'Bee!" I cried, "You ok?"

**_"I…I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?"_**

"That's a lie and you know it,"

**_"You've got me,"_** he admitted, **_"How is she?"_**

"She blames herself for what happened," I said, glancing at Dusk as she twitched in her sleep.

**_"The Boy does too,"_** 'Bee said, **_"I'd be worried if he didn't. It just shows that the humans are more like us then they let on."_**

"Squishies have feelings too, 'Bee," I said.

**_"You don't know how true that is,"_** he grumbled, **_"Is there any way to get the minor Twins to stay out of trouble?"_**

"Aha!" I laughed, "So _that's_ where they drove off too!"

**_"Unfortunately,"_**

"Well, anything short of offlining them won't keep 'em quiet for long," I mused, "So the best thing to do is to just bear with it for now."

**_"Thanks, 'Sides,"_** 'Bee said, **_"I'll be in touch,"_**

"See ya later,"

I kept driving, watching Dusk now and then as her face spasmed in her sleep.

_"SIDESWIPE YOU FRAGGER TURN ON YOUR COMM!"_ 'Hide's voice screeched.

"Ow!" I yelped, "Ironhide, what's your deal!?"

_"If you'd turn on your comm link once in a while you might learn something!"_ the weapons specialist snapped, _"The 'Cons have decided that we don't need to hide anymore."_

"What…?"

_"Turn on your radio."_

I did so, and heard a voice that scared the scrap outta me.

_"We have lived among you, hidden, but no more,"_ the voice said.

Dusk shot bolt upright, eyes turning dark black and speckled with gold. We drove into a city, past a jumbotron, right as the voice continued.

_"As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy and this girl."_

A picture of Sam and a picture of Dusk flashed on the screen. Dusk's eyes widened and she trembled.

_"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."_

"We need to get you back to Base, _now_," I growled as I gunned it.

Dusk POV

I tried telling 'Sides to let me go.

He wouldn't have any of it.

The one time I want to do something stupid, he goes all protective Autobot Guardian on me.

He brought me back to base after I had protested against it.

I had screamed, kicked and even resorted to threatening to scratching his finish with a key if he didn't let me go.

He just shuddered and told me no.

I got out of his alt and ran right into Ben and Amber's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Ben said, "Dusk, I…"

I shook my head.

"They're bringing him in," Amber said, pointing, "look,"

I turned as the choppers dropped the body. I started moving forwards and I just couldn't stop, I ended up at Prime's side once more. I fell to my knees, fresh sobs building up in my chest.

"Dusk," Ben said, touching my shoulder, I shrugged him off.

I head Jeeps roll up.

Jolt flicked his electric whips, 'Sides unsheathed his arm blades, 'Hides' cannons flicked out, and Hatchet's saw blades flickered out as the soldiers in the Jeeps aimed their weapons.

"Protect Dusk and Prime," 'Sides growled in subsonic range, "Don't let them take either of them."

"Wasn't planning on it," Jolt growled.

"What is the meaning of this?" 'Sides demanded in the normal range.

"You dare point a gun at me?" 'Hide snarled, aiming his cannons, "You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!"

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" Lennox yelled, "Tell them to lower their weapons,"

"Tell them first," a soldier said.

"Tell them to lower their weapons," Lennox repeated.

"Major, there's nothing I can do," the soldier said, "Talk to _him_."

I followed the soldier's point and saw the Stiff in a Monkey Suit himself step out of the Jeep.

"If he touches you," 'Sides snarled, "I _will_ kill him,"

"Enough," I said, "There's been enough bloodshed this day,"

"There might be a rule about not harming humans for them," Ben said, "But I'll be _glad_ to do it for them,"

"Me too," Amber said.

"And me," Ben's mother said.

"Your NEST team's deactivated, Major," Galloway said smugly, he turned to the 'Bots, "You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir," Lennox snapped.

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States," Galloway said, pulling out a document, "I have operational command now."

'Sides resheathed his blades, glaring at Galloway.

"Like Pit I'm going to take orders from him," he growled.

"'Sides…" I warned.

"An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price," Galloway continued, "The secret is out! This is _our_ war now and _we_ will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."

"This fool is terribly misinformed," Ratchet said, turning to look at the rest of us.

"You're going to need every asset that you've got," Lennox pointed out.

"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution," Galloway countered.

"There is no diplomacy with the 'Cons," 'Sides snorted, "They only understand one thing, killing,"

"'Sides!" I hissed, "Quiet!"

"Like what?" Lennox snapped, "Handing over Dusk and the kid?"

There was silence.

"All options are being considered," Galloway said finally.

"They'll have to pry you from my cold, dead servos!" 'Sides snapped.

"Sideswipe!" I yelled, "Shut up!"

My guardian bowed his helm.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after," Ben called out to Galloway, "this is just the start."

"There is no negotiating with them," Lennox said.

"Did I not just say that?" 'Sides asked.

I shook my head.

"What part of 'Quiet' do you not understand?" I asked.

"None of it."

"I'm ordering you to stand down!" Galloway spat, "You won't be needing this anymore."

He ripped off Lennox's patch.

"Get your _assets _back to base!" Galloway snapped, walking towards us, "And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia!"

"I reaaally don't like that dude," Epps said, "He's an as…"

"Autobots, report to hangar for transport," the intercom blared.

"Ironhide," Ratchet said softly, "We should leave this planet."

"That's not what Optimus would want," 'Hide said back.

"You, girl!" Galloway said, coming up, "You're coming with me!"

"You're not taking her!" Ben snapped, stepping in front of me.

'Sides unsheathed his blades again.

"You want her?" he growled, "Go on…_take_ her,"

Galloway sneered at 'Sides and looked back at the soldiers.

"Get him under control," he said.

'Sides shoved me back shielding me from the soldiers.

"You'll have to get through me first!" he snarled, "Dusk, go!"

"I'm not leaving you behind," I said, stubbornly.

"GO!" 'Sides snapped, nudging me again, "Find Sam! Go!"

I crossed my arms.

He started cursing as the soldiers began firing some sort of bullet that actually caused him pain.

The other 'Bots flipped out! Torn between helping their comrade and following their own rule, they didn't know whether to fight back or go peacefully.

They threw netting over 'Sides making it near impossible for him to move.

"'Sides!" I cried, coming towards him.

"Run!" 'Sides screamed, locking optics with me, "DUSK RUN! RUN!"

Suddenly, I wasn't at the base anymore. I was in a torn up valley, fire and ripped up trees surrounding me. A dying Prime locked his optics with me.

"Run, Dusk," he gasped, "run…"

And so I did.

I ran.

I had to find Sam, stay with him.

A silvery glow lit up in front of me and I ran into it.

When the glow died, I found that I wasn't anywhere near the base anymore, I was in what looked like a grassy junkyard.

A fire was started up in the center, two humans huddled close to it…while three Autobots held guard.

It was 'Bee, Skids, and Mudflap.

"S-Sam?" I called out.

One of the humans lifted their head.

"Dusk?" he asked, "Is that you?"

I came into the firelight.

"It _is_ you!" he said, embracing me, "I thought they got you!"

"They almost did," I said, "They've got everyone captured…except me. I managed to escape before they got me."

He invited me to sit next to him and Mikaela. I sat down closer to 'Bee than anyone.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "'Sides told me about you and Prime,"

'Bee's doorwings drooped a bit.

**"I know,"** he said, **"But…I can't shake the feeling that he's watching us right now…"**

"I know," I said, "I feel it too…"

There was something going on…

And I was going to find out.

**A/N: So, next time, Dusk is going to go on a little adventure with Sam! Just to avoid confusion: the silver glow is actually called a Starbridge kinda like a Groundbridge from the TF Prime universe. Some Cybreians have the ability to call one into being just by thinking about a location or a person they want to see, but it's very _very_ rare. Dusk's mother and Dusk are the only ones alive that can do it. For those of you that are confused by Cybres and its history, I'm working on the side story fic...its everything and anything that happens in between, like Hatchet stealing Dusk's iPod and her getting her revenge. I'm going to include a sectoin on Cybres, mainly because Dusk wants to know too.  
**

**Title from FFH's _Watching Over Me_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Even If The Whole World Thinks I'm Crazy

**Dusk, Sam, Mikaela and Leo go and meet an old "friend" of Sam's...  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

**(Not mentioned by name)  
**

**Whirl-Wheelie  
**

Chapter 8

Even If The Whole World Thinks I'm Crazy

Ben POV

Galloway had me, Mom and Amber separated from each other, and our guardians for interrogation on Dusk's whereabouts.

None of us knew, but that didn't stop him from locking us in a room and questioning us. He made the rest of us watch the interrogations.

He came for Amber first.

She stood up defiantly and smirked at him as he asked her questions.

"You'll never make me squeal!" she snorted.

That just made him angry, and his questioning got more and more intense. Amber made a zipping motion over her mouth and leaned back against the wall.

Galloway's face turned brilliant red, and he started yelling. When it finally occurred to him that Amber wasn't going to talk, he came and got me.

"Tell me where she went," Galloway growled.

"Over my dead body," I said, leaning back in my chair, "Friends don't rat out friends,"

"Even when the lives of the human race are in jeopardy?' Galloway asked, "All they want is those two kids, then they'll leave us alone!"

"Have you ever thought of _why_?" I asked, "The 'Cons are liars, they'd sooner stab us in the backs than make peace treaties with us."

"You don't know that,"

"I do," I replied, "My mom watched my dad die at Mission City by a 'Con's hand, do you honestly think that we're going to trust those monsters as far as you can throw us?"

"I can throw very well, thank you very much!" Galloway snapped.

"I'm sorry, Galloway, but you throw like a sick duck. Remember that _one_ time you let your hair down and played baseball with us?" I asked, "You insisted on playing pitcher and your throw went off, hitting Prime's windshield?"

"Yes,"

"Well you barely _quacked_ the glass," I said, chuckling at my own joke.

Galloway wasn't amused.

"OUT!" he roared.

"Pleasure talking to you," I said, as I walked out.

I came out onto the tarmac and watched sadly as they forced the 'Bots in their alt forms onto the plane. I saw 'Sides trying to back up, but they pushed him in anyway. Jolt almost got away, but they grabbed the netting just before he managed to get out.

I looked up at the crescent moon in the midnight sky.

"Dusk," I said to myself, "I sure hope you're ok."

Dusk POV

"I'm gonna turn myself in," Sam said.

"You're not going to do that," Mikaela said looking up at him.

I sat down on 'Bee's hood, and watched my charge as he turned back to face his girlfriend.

"Yes I am," Sam growled.

'Bee revved his engine and gently rammed into the back of Sam's knees.

_"Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day!"_ 'Bee played over the radio.

Sam looked thoughtful, and I sensed an idea was forming.

"You two!" he said, looking at the minor Twins.

"Huh?" one of them asked as the both looked down at Sam.

"Hey, you know the glyphs?" Sam asked, pulling up his sleeve, revealing a dark mark, almost like a burn, "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

"That's old school, yo," Skids said, "That's, like…That's Cybertronian."

"That's some serious stuff, right there," his brother said.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map," Sam said, pointing to the mark, "Like a map to an energon source! Can you read this?"

"Wrong two to ask that, Sam," I warned, "I doubt they can even read."

They glared at me.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much," Mudflap muttered.

Sam turned to me.

"I can speak it," I said, "Read…Cybreian yes…Cybertronian…not so much. Prime was teaching me before…"

I looked down and away.

**"It's ok,"** 'Bee said.

I patted his hood.

"If none of you can read it," Sam said, "We gotta find somebody who can."

"Sam," I said, "Look."

The minor twins turned. It was Leo.

"Didn't you tell me he left us?" I asked.

"Left before you came," Sam confirmed.

"Oh, look who came sashaying back," Skids snorted.

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet," Mudflap snickered, "Look at him."

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?"

"Mild?" Mikaela muttered, making me smirk.

"That's 'cause you're a wuss!" Mudflap snickered, fistbumping his twin.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through," Leo continued, ignoring the twins, "I heard you have a problem, I think I know someone who can help,"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Robo-Warrior," Leo said.

"Road trip," I said, hopping into 'Bee's alt.

"This guy, Robo-Warrior," Leo said as we drove across the bridge, "Everything about abything alien, he's supposed to know. One time, we revenged-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever,"

He turned to me, "Now, you, spill it."

"What'd I do?" I asked, innocently.

"You're mixed in this somehow, and I want to know why."

I looked at Sam, "You didn't explain to him?"

"You didn't tell me I could," he said, looking innocently upwards.

"You're such a good boy," I said in the 'doggie voice' as I ruffled his hair.

"Aw, shut up," he muttered.

"Ok, Leo," I said, "Truth is, my gen-makeup is closer to 'Bee here than you."

Leo launched into a barrage of questions, and I answered them to the best of my abilities, until…

"Hey! Whoa! Stop!" Leo cried, "We're here,"

'Bee slowed down in front a butcher shop. I got out, adjusting my baseball cap and tucking my hair inside it for a makeshift disguise. Sam put his cap on as well.

"Stop stealing my ideas!" I playfully growled, giving him a shove.

"This is it," Leo said, "Yep. Deli, good front."

And we headed towards the door.

"Alright," Leo said, "Wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?"

"Whatever you say faceman," I said, sighing.

Leo nodded and went in.

"So…now what?" I asked, leaning on 'Bee's hood.

"I guess we wait," Sam said.

I hissed, pulling a grimace.

"Oooo, patience…not one of my best virtues," I said, getting up, "Well, I think we've given him enough time…Let's go!"

"It's only been 50 seconds!" Sam said.

"Ahah," I said, shaking my finger in his direction as I walked in, "_That _my friend is where you're wrong."

I opened the door and went in, poking my head out the door.

"It's been a minute and 15, 16…" I snickered as I drew my head inside the door.

"It's them!" Leo yelled, pointing at me and Sam, "It's them! Those're the kids right there! That's them!"

The worker Leo was talking to stared at Sam.

"No…" he said, disbelievingly.

Sam let out a groan, "You got to be kidding me."

"What?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"All right," the man shouted, "meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out, right now!"

"Wait a minute. You know this guy?" Leo asked.

"We're old friends," Sam said.

"More like you hate his guts," I said, judging his face.

**"Did I just hear who I thought I heard…?"** 'Bee asked, **"S-Simmons?"**

"Old friends?" the man growled, getting up in Sam's face, "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing! All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

**"IT IS!"** 'Bee yelled **"IT IS HIM!"**

"MORON!" A voice yelled, "WHERE'S THE WHITEFISH!?"

"Hey!" another man yelled, "Don't touch me with the pig."

"Yakov!" the guy, Robo-Warrior, yelled.

"What's got 'Bee so upset?" I whispered to Sam as the he yelled at Yakov.

"Simmons here kidnapped 'Bee and experimented on him," Sam explained, "'Bee _really_ doesn't like him."

"Oh really," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I rubbed my ears, "I couldn't tell."

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked.

I smirked.

"No, my mama lives with me," Simmons growled, "It's a _big_ difference. They got your face all over the news, alien boy…and that girl's too!"

He pointed at me, I glared at him.

"What's she got that they want?"

"Im just…special," I muttered, "There's no one on this earth like me."

"Yeah, we know," Sam said.

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh?" Simmons asked, "How did that happen? Don't answer."

"NBE One?" I asked.

"Megatron," Mikaela clarified.

"Ohhh," I said, "Isn't it just simpler to say his name?"

She snorted, grinning.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it," Simmons hissed, "So good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish."

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam begged, "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Reeealllly," Simmons sneered, "You need _my_ help?"

"I need…" Sam sighed, taking off his cap, "Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay, I had a little crab-bot, plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie!"

I stepped up and stood next to Sam.

"And on top of that," I said, "We're wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?"

I grabbed Simmon's shoulder, eyes narrowing.

"Try being the only one of your race," I growled, "The only one of your kind here on this mudball. And on top of that, you'd be the only thing that could _possibly_ end this war, on this world, and on your own! So I suggest that you _help_ him."

"You said it projected images off your brain?" Simmons said, clearing his throat.

"Right," Sam confirmed.

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons shouted, heading that way.

"Dead pigs," Leo said.

"Yuuck," Mikaela moaned.

Simmons kneeled down on the floor.

"What you're about to see is top secret," he said, "Do _not_ tell my mother."

I snickered.

"Swine flu," Leo said, "Not good."

"Now you know," Simmons said, climbing down the ladder, "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sad little story."

"I think I'm going to be a vegetarian from now on," Leo groaned, "They seem to have a nice life."

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols," Simmons said as he searched.

"Whoa," Leo said, "Look at that!"

I turned in that direction.

"It's a 'Bot version of a shrunken head!" I snickered.

"I want to touch it!" Leo giggled, reaching for it.

Simmons smacked his hand with a newspaper.

"Hey!" he growled, "Still radioactive. Hands off."

Leo's face went white.

I chuckled, waited 'til Simmons was turned around, and took the head off it's stand.

"Okay, Cube-brain," Simmons said to Sam, "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

I looked at Sam, whose eyes widened as he took the paper.

"Where'd you get these?" Sam asked.

"Before I got fired," Simmons said, wandering over to a ladder, I head the head behind my back, "I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact."

"And that is?" I called up.

"The Transformers?" Simmons said, "They've been here a long, _long_ time. How do I know?"

He tossed a box to Leo, who barely caught it.

"Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world," Simmons said, gleefully, as he slapped some pictures on the table, "China. Egypt. Greece."

He put on a film.

"Shot in 1932," He explained, "These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah," Sam said, eyes wide.

"Same ones over here, right?"

Sam picked up a picture.

"So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things?" Simmons asked, "Aliens. And I think some of them _stayed_. Check this out. Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my _knees_ with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the reading were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?"

"And look at this room," I muttered, "Yeah. Megatron said that there was another energon source here."

"On Earth," Simmons repeated, "Another source?"

"On Earth," Sam said, "Okay? And that these symbols, maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, no, no, the source is before them," I said, "Whatever the energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them," Simmons asked.

"Correct," Sam said.

"Well…then we're porked, unless," Simmons said, "We can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

Mikaela straightened.

"Actually," she said, "I am."

She and Sam hurried out.

Simmons and Leo watched them go.

Perfect time for a prank.

I lifted the head and put it right next to Leo's.

"Hey, Leo," I said.

He turned his head, "Wha…YAH!"

He fell backwards and onto a bunch of files while I doubled over laughing.

"Your face! Your face!" I cackled.

"What's going on…" Simmons barked, then he saw I had his head, "Gimme that!"

He took it from me and put it back in its stand, glaring at me.

I snickered.

Sam and Mikaela came back down with Mikaela's Box of Doom and set it on the table.

"Let me out!" a voice squeaked, pounding on the sides.

"This is going to be a little bit sad," she said.

"Open it," Sam said.

Mikaela threw open the lid and the tiniest 'Con I'd ever seen leaped out at us. Mikaela yanked on it's chain and readied her blowtorch.

"I will have _so_ many Decepticons on your butt!" the mini 'Con screeched.

"Hey," Mikaela warned, igniting the blowtorch, "Behave!"

"What is it, a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam," I said sarcastically, "It's an Autobot."

"Yeah," Mikaela sighed.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked, yanking on its chain.

"I'm _trying_ to," she mumbled.

"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens," Simmons said, "And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua."

"Technically it's a metal box," I said.

"Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?" the 'Con asked.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela cooed, "I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye."

"Uhuh," the 'Con said, warily, "Uhuh,"

"Okay?" Mikaela asked, "I'm not gonna torch it."

"Won't say much about _me_," I said, "But…"

Mikaela threw me a look.

"Just tell me what these symbols are," she said, "please?"

The itty bitty 'Con kneeled down on the map, staring at the symbols.

"Ah," the 'Con said, "I know that! That's the language of the Primes, I don't read it, but _these _guys…where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"Didn't you say Prime was teaching you how to read Cybertronian?" Sam asked me.

"Shows how much you listen," I snapped, "I only know a few phrases, and I don't recognize any of these."

"Is this they?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. _Seekers_, pal," the 'Con said, "Oldest of the old. Oh, they've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them!"

"Show us," I said.

"Yeah," the 'Con said, firing multiple green laser pointers at a map.

"The closest one's in Washington," Simmons said.

"Well," I said, "Let's get a move on."

**A/N: So, next time, the group is going to be meeting the Seeker (Which many of you know...) at the Smithsonian Air and Space.  
**

**Title from Superchick's _Hey Hey._  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. I Set Out On A Great Adventure

**Cybreian Halfling+little cretin-con+Tased Leo+cranky grandaddy Blackbird=Oh, Primus, what have you done to this poor Halfling!?  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Balefire-Jetfire  
**

**Moranthi _Ivorra-_Megatron  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

**Whirl-Wheelie  
**

Chapter 9

I Set Out On A Great Adventure

Dusk POV

"'Bee?" I asked in subsonics.

**"Yes, Dusk?"** he replied.

"I'm _bored_," I whined, "Can't you turn on some music while we're driving? I left my iPod in 'Sides' alt,"

**"Do you _want_ a three to four way war?"** he asked.

"Dying from non-stop bickering over what station to pick would be better than rotting away in boredom," I sighed, banging my head on the window repeatedly.

"You keep doing that," Simmons said, "And you'll lose the brain cells you have left."

"I've got plenty," I snapped in normal range, "I can lend you some, since you seem to be missing them."

A clip of audience laughter played on the radio, I grinned as Simmons glowered at me, then whacked the dash.

**"I still don't like you,"** 'Bee grumbled.

"I don't think he likes you either," I replied so that only he could hear.

**"Good point."**

"Please, play the radio," I begged, "I don't care if it starts up a war, I need my music, or I'm gonna go nuts!"

**"It'll get worse…"** 'Bee warned, **"It just gets annoying after a while."**

"Fine," I sighed, and then added in normal range, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," Sam said.

I groaned and lay my head back, keeping silent for a few minutes.

"How 'bout now?" I asked.

"No!" Simmons snapped.

"Now?"

"NO!"

I grinned and started up again.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Noooooo!" Simmons shouted, "If you ask me that one more time…I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born."

"Fine," I said, smirking.

I looked at 'Bee's radio.

"Start the Song," I said in subsonics.

'Bee's radio dial tuned itself until we found a song that would match the beat and tempo of what I had planned.

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of pop!" I sang, watching maliciously as Simmons groaned, "You take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of pop on the wall!"

'Bee chuckled, instantly finding a station with that song playing, oddly enough. I think they were working on the station and that song came up **(A/N some stations do this. There's a local station that did a few years ago in my hometown. They played the song on repeat and it annoyed the scrap outta us)**. And so, together, we got a little revenge prank done on Simmons.

'Sides would be sooooo proud.

Finally, after two rounds of the Bottle song, we made it to Washington D.C, stopping in front of the Smithsonian Air and Space building.

"I've always wanted to come here," I sighed wistfully, "But I never had the chance."

**"You would have hotwired a plane or rocket,"** 'Bee joked.

"I would have given it back!" I said, defensively.

**"Only after you flew it to Cybertron and back,"**

"Oh, shut up," I snapped.

"Are you two girls ready?" Simmons asked, expectantly.

_"Who you callin' a girl?"_ 'Bee demanded, switching back and forth between the radio stations so fast I could barely keep up.

Simmons ignored him.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum," he said, wistfully, "Land of dreams in there. All I wanted to be was an astronaut."

"Really?" I asked, leaning on 'Bee's hood, "I couldn't tell."

Simmons glared at me as he got changed into more 'suitable attire'.

"Ok," he said, looking at his watch, "Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't _ever_ say my name."

He tossed Sam a prescription bottle, and I was only half listening, but I heard something about 'tricks the polygraph every time'

I looked at him, shaking my head.

"You don't know what he's got in there…" I warned.

"And that's why I'm putting it back without taking any," Sam smirked as Simmons pulled out a Taser and test fired it.

"No," Leo said, "listen, I can't do this. I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die!"

Simmons got all into Leo's face, eyes narrowed and looking seriously ticked.

"You compromise this mission, you are dead to me," Simmons threatened, cornering Leo against Skid's alt, "Now, look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

"Ready?" I asked Mikaela.

"Ready," she replied.

And so we went into the museum.

"Chia pet here is going to distract the guards," Simmons said, "I'll help him, you three stay outta sight."

"Yes _sir,_" I grumbled, dragging Sam and Mikaela into one of the planes, "We'll hide here til Simmons says we can come out."

I closed the doors behind me and waited for Simmons to come and get us. Minutes passed and I was on edge, tapping my fingers against the walls and floor to pass the time.

A knock on the outside alerted me to Simmons' presence.

"Ok," I said, "Let's roll."

We all came out of the plane.

"Where's Simmons?" Sam asked.

"He was _just_ here," I said, looking around, "I swear!"

"There they are!" Mikaela said, pointing.

I looked where she was pointing and nearly burst out laughing.

Simmons was dragging Leo on the ground, grumbling something about _"amateur"_. Leo was twitching on the ground, so I immediately assumed that he had Tased himself.

Sam set the duffel bag he was holding down as Mikaela let the mini 'Con out of it's box.

"We just downed five guards," Simmons said, kneeling next to Sam, "_Five_ guards. Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Give me a second here!" Sam snapped.

"I got to get the tracker, all right?" Simmons said.

I turned to Mikaela and helped her with the box.

"Be good," I warned the little 'Con."

"I'm claustrophobic," the 'Con protested.

I felt an energy signature flare behind me and I turned. Sam plucked a tiny golden shard from a test tube and held it up with the tweezers.

I focused on the shard, feeling a pulse flare from it.

"All Spark," I whispered to myself.

I'd seen the bigger shard, but even this little piece was enough to make you feel awestruck…but maybe it was just me.

Simmons gave a cry of triumph and help up a strange looking device, holding it up in the air as the mini 'Con drove around.

I relaxed just a bit, we'd find the Seeker. I just knew it, and then we'd find what the 'Cons were after…and hopefully destroy it.

We went down rows and rows of planes and rockets, I wanted to keep looking, but I knew we were pressed for time.

Suddenly, a brief flicker of a signal flashed through the room, both the mini 'Con and I turned towards it. Aware that the Seeker was close.

"Come on," I said, running in the signal's direction.

"Look, look!" Mikaela said, "Follow them! Follow them! They know where they're going!"

I made dozens of turns, following the signal before finally stopping in front of a sleek, beautiful, Blackbird.

"Dear Primus," I whispered.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Blackbird," I said smiling, "a long-range, supersonic recon aircraft capable of flying at Mach 3.2 at _cruising_ _speed_ and maximum speed of over Mach 3.3 with a wingspan of 55 feet 7 inches!"

"There he is," the mini 'Con said, transforming, "This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam lifted the shard and pointed it. It zipped out of the tweezers and rammed into the dormant Seeker. A shockwave of blue-white energy rippled across the Blackbird's frame.

Something wasn't right though, the Seeker didn't transform right away…

"To quote Han Solo," I said, "'I got a _bad_ feeling about this,'"

I leaped over the rail and looked at the plane's underbelly…

Only to catch sight of the 'Cons' insignia.

"Ah, scrap," I hissed, "It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?" Simmons asked, eyes wide.

I heard a high pitched whining, like the engine starting up…

I'd heard that sound whenever 'Sides transformed…

I backed away, nearly tripping in the process.

"BEHIND THE MiG NOW!" Simmons screamed.

"Traitor! Where is the little Decepticreep!" I snarled, "I'm gonna wring his scrap metal neck!"

Sam grabbed my arm and yanked me behind a plane as the Seeker stood, growling and sputtering in frustration as it's blast mask was stuck down over its eyes.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" he rumbled, "Answer me, pawns and knaves!"

The little cretin-con rolled up to us, Sam had to hold me back from dismantling it right then and there.

"Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!" the Seeker growled.

"It's a geezer!" Leo whispered.

"A geezer with cannons," I reminded him, "Be respectful!"

Sam and I came out of hiding, hands up in an attempt to calm the Seeker.

"You little spinal-cord-based organisms!" the Seeker said, pushing a satellite out of the way, "Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!"

I knew that name...I couldn't place it, but it was _definitely_ familiar.

"Prepare for remote systems override!" Jetfire declared, raising his cane.

"I tell you," the cretin-con said, "this guy did _not_ age well."

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," I said, watching the elderly 'Con shuffle towards the doors.

"I command these doors to open!" Jetfire yelled, "Fire! I said, fire!"

A missile shot away from him…in the wrong direction, which is to say…at us.

Jetfire cursed as he rammed against the doors. They finally burst off their hinges, letting the 'Con out into the open air.

"Wait a second!" Sam yelled, following him.

I put my hand to my comm.

"'Bee, get the minor twins and come out to the airfield," I said.

**_"Will do."_**

I ran out the doors, watching as the poor 'Con made his way out onto the airfield, complaining about rust and other things as he went.

Yeah, I actually called him a poor 'Con, and I do pity him.

"The museum is going to be very angry," Simmons said.

"Very angry," I agreed, running after the 'Con.

"We gotta catch that plane!" he cried.

I was the first to actually catch up to him.

"Right," the 'Con said as if he were just now remembering, "I'm on a mission!"

_"What mission?"_ I thought, coming gingerly closer.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" the guys yelled as they finally made it to where I was.

"What do you want?" Jetfire snapped.

"Look, we just want to talk!" Sam said.

"I have no time to talk!" Jetfire declared, "I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

"Earth," I called up.

"Earth?" Jetfire asked, optics narrowing, "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it 'Dirt.' Planet 'Dirt.' Tell me,"

He looked right at me.

"Yes, Jetfire?" I asked.

"Is that robot civil war still going on?" he asked, I nodded, "Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons," I said.

He gave a low growl and spat.

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

_That's_ where I heard that name from! Prime mentioned it once. A 'Con Seeker who changed sides to the 'Bots long before they came to Earth.

"What do you mean changed sides?" Sam asked.

"It's a choice," I said as Jetfire nodded.

"It's an intensely personal decision," Jetfire agreed, "So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" the cretin-con asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe," Jetfire explained.

"I'm changing sides," the cretin-con said, crawling on his servos and pedes to Mikaela's feet, "I'm changings sides, too, warrior goddess,"

"Awww," Mikaela said, "You're cute."

"Name's Wheelie," the cretin-con, Wheelie, said, grabbing Mikaela's leg, "Yeah, say my name! Say my name!"

"Agh, Primus," I growled, "What's wrong with you cretin-con?"

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing.

Mikaela smirked, "At least _he's_ faithful, Sam,"

Sam's face turned red, I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jetfire, tuning out the couple's little spat. I heard Sam knock Wheelie off Mikaela's leg.

"What where you saying?" I asked Jetfire, turning everyone's attention back to the Seeker.

"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me!" he growled,

I heard Wheelie mutter something, I kicked him.

"Be nice," I growled.

"I have issues of my own!" Jetfire said, "And it started with my mother!"

I looked heavenward.

"You three just _love_ to torment me, don't you?" I muttered. *****

I could have sworn I heard faint laughter.

"My ancestors were here for centuries!" Jetfire ranted, "My father, he was a wheel, the _first_ wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," Simmons squeaked.

"_Nothing!"_ Jetfire hissed, "But he did so with honor, dignity…"

And his parachute deployed. The wind caught it and tugged the poor 'Bot backwards.

He gave a wail of frustration, "My boosters are fried!"

"I think we can help each other," Sam said, smiling slightly, "You know things I don't know…"

"And we know things you don't know," I finished.

"We do!" Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo supplied, Sam and I glared at him, "Honestly, I don't."

Sam sighed and turned to me, "You have something sharp that I can draw with?"

"Other than my arrows…" I said, thinking, I snapped my fingers, "I do!"

I pulled out a dagger that Prime gave me and handed it over. Sam weighed it in his hand.

"Prime gave it to me before I got my bow," I explained, "It's a throwing knife, weighted on the hilt to drive it home."

Sam nodded his thanks and drew in the dirt with the point of the dagger.

"I could do this all day," Sam said, "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

"The Fallen?" Jetfire said, with fear creeping into his voice, "I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were a part of my mission, the Fallen's search."

He looked at the symbols again. Suddenly, his faceplates lit up.

"I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key."

"Slow down," I said, "The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain," Jetfire said, a delighted look on his faceplates as he gathered us together, "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

There was a bright flash, and I wasn't standing in the Smithsonian airfield anymore.

**A/N: So, next time, the group has just landed in Egypt/Israel/Jordan. And this _might_ be my last post until Sunday, mainly because I'm heading up to Ft. Wayne, Indiana to perform in the All State Honor Choir this weekend! That means...I get to play hookie from school! XD.  
**

***Dusk's little heavenward look was directed at Primus, Prima, and the Creator.  
**

**Title from Steven Curtis Chapman's _Long Way Home_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Right Where You Fell

**History Lesson, Murder, Heart*ahem* _Spark_break, Dusk's Mouth and 'Bee reprimanding her...this ought to be good.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Healer- Ratchet  
**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Bryse Noble (Sunstriker _Ivorra_)- None  
**

**Rosalina Ray (Moonracer _Ivorra_)- Blurr (G1)  
**

**Balefire-Jetfire  
**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

Chapter 10

Right Where You Fell

Dusk POV

Sand. Lots and lots of sand. Irritating little white specks that get stuck everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_.

I brushed the grains off my shirt, growling as I did.

"Stupid 'Bot," I grumbled, "_had_ to land in the freakin' desert! _Had _to, didn't you!"

I looked up for the rest of the group, right as a tremendous thud shook the ground behind me.

**"Ow!"** a familiar voice moaned, **"Fraggin' Seeker! That _hurt!"_**

I whipped around.

"'Bee!" I said happily coming closer, "You're alive!"

He looked himself over, **"In one piece, surprisingly."**

"Dusk!" Sam yelled as he and Mikaela came over, "You ok?"

"Never better," I growled, brushing myself off, "I think I might have sand in my af…"

**"Language,"** 'Bee warned.

"Where the sun don't shine," I muttered, sticking my tongue out at 'Bee.

He rolled his optics.

**"And the 'Bot-napper?"** 'Bee asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Where's Chia Pet and Mama's Boy?"

"Look!" Mikaela said, pointing, "Up there!"

"Of course," I muttered, "Up on a cliff. Well…"

_"Let's get to it!"_ 'Bee said via radio.

The climb took a few minutes, but 'Bee ended up having to carry Sam and Mikaela because of the steepness. I'd been taught *cough* _forced_ *cough* by 'Hide how to climb tough spots. It came in handy when he came after me and 'Sides after my little prank **(A/N See chapter 11 of _From Dusk to Dawn _if confused)**, I climbed up a tree and 'Hide couldn't get me…

Until he fired a missile at the tree! Who knew the 'Bots could partially transform, and shoot while still in vehicle mode?

Stupid Mother Hen.

Anyway, I hauled myself over the cliff edge just in time to hear Simmons chew out Jetfire…something about _"People could've died"_

"Oh, shut up," Jetfire growled putting Simmon's in his place, "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to ravel to Egypt."

I looked up at 'Bee.

"Did he tell you he was opening a space bridge?" I asked him, "I sure didn't hear it."

He shrugged.

"When did you…Whend did you tell us?" Sam objected, "You didn't tell us anything!"

I heard Jetfire's systems whirr in indignation.

"Sam…" I warned, as Jetfire's optics narrowed angrily.

Sam ignored me.

"You didn't tell us anything!" he repeated, "Why are we in _Egypt!?"_

Jetfire glared at Sam.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!" he snarled, "You were duly informed!"

"This planet was visited by our race once before by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago, young Halfling," Jetfire said, "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race, and yours, Halfling, though it is known by a different name."

"Energa," I confirmed, "Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust…in a manner of speaking."

"Like my wretched self!" Jetfire growled, "Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and _die_?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer?" Simmons sighed, "Beginning, middle, end. Facts Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

Jetfire turned to face us.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine," Jetfire said softly, "It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroy suns?" Sam asked.

"You mean, blow them up?" Leo squeaked.

"But, that'd kill this planet!" I pointed out.

"Yes," Jetfire said, "You see, in the beginning, there were thirteen Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, _never_ destroy a planet with life…until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen."

"The 'Con's warning," I muttered to myself, "_The Fallen shall rise again…_ it was the Fallen Prime!"

Jetfire raised his hand, a holographic image projected onto the white sands. A pharaoh –looking bot appeared in the flickering light. His ruby optics glinting with obvious hate.

"He despised the human race," Jetfire said as the picture formed into a stony landscape.

The Fallen leaped down the rocks on which sat a very elegant looking machine, slaching his staff across the image.

"And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine," Jetfire added, "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

Twelve of the Thirteen gathered around a beautifully crafted metal piece that glowed brilliant blue in the center. The same blue as Primus and Prima's optics.

Suddenly, the Matrix zipped out of the circle of Primes and into the Fallen's servo. The Fallen gave his siblings a vicious sneer.

A battle flickered on the image next, blaster fire and missiles arched across the projection, screams of dying warriors as they lay littered on the field of battle. It made my Spark hurt to watch, 'Bee had turned his head, the twins were silent for once.

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix," Jetfire continued, "The Fallen was stronger than his Brothers and Sister,"

I watched as the Twelve threw their staffs/spears, knocking the Fallen off his perch. The Matrix flew into the air.

"So they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him," Jetfire said, watching the image, as one of the Primes took the Matrix and left with his siblings.

A rocky cliff appeared next, and the Twelve survivors gathered in a cleft.

"In the ultimate sacrifice," Jetfire said, shuttering his optics, "They gave their lives to seal the Matrix away, in a tomb made of their very own bodies,"

The Primes' forms glowed brilliant gold, so bright it seared my eyes for a moment. A harsh zap met my ears, and sparks flew.

"A tomb," Jetfire said, shaking his head, "We…cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this very desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if _he_ finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more,"

"Okay," I frowned, looking up at him, "So…how do we stop him?"

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire said.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked.

"Dang you, Sam," I hissed, feeling tears well up, "Slag you to the Pit,"

**"Dusk!"** 'Bee reprimanded.

I looked angrily up at him, but saw the pain in his own optics at the mention of our father figure's name.

"He was like a dad to me too, 'Bee," I sniffed.

'Bee nodded, looking down.

"So," Jetfire said, "You've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me and Sam," I muttered dully.

Jetfire's optics dimmed.

"So, he's dead," he mumbled, "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen.

I felt a sharp pang of sorrow rip through me. Optimus told me he was the last of his kind, the Last of the Primes.

He also said that he and I were more alike than we knew.

I was a youngling _Ivorra_, in this universe's terms…a youngling _Prime_. But I doubted I could defeat someone who was powerful enough to fend off _twelve_ Primes by himself, someone who afraid to destroy a world with life.

All this over a little piece of glowing metal, the Matrix.

The Matrix…

And the lights come on…

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine," I asked, "Could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

"It was never designed for that purpose," Jetfire said, "But it's an energy like no other."

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols," Jetfire said, "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway!"

He made a shooing gesture at us.

"Go now!" he said, "Go! That _was_ my mission. It's _your_ mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you!"

"Let's go," I said, "Let's find that Matrix and rekindle Optimus,"

* * *

Silver POV

"That's my girl," I said, smiling down at the Glass.

"It will be interesting to watch this, Silver," my uncle said, looking over my shoulder.

"Seeing as you were in Prima's Fields at this time," I said, looking up at him.

A boom rattled the walls of the chamber.

"Seriously?" I asked the sky.

"You must remember," my uncle said, "There _is _ a war that is continuing to be fought."

I looked at the doors, then at the Glass.

"She will be safe," Tomosal said, "Karrick's counterpart will watch over her with his life, just as he did with you."

I sighed.

"You're right," I said, "But if anything happens to here while I'm gone, I'll have Rosie weld you to the wall next to Sideslash."

"I would not doubt your claim for a moment," my uncle said, chuckling nervously.

"I mean it," I said, shaking a finger at him, "Healer might be terrified of whacking you with a wrench or welding you to a wall, but Rosie has no problem with it…and neither do I…or _Bryse_."

He visibly shuddered at that one.

"I have made a mental note not to aggravate him again," my uncle said, "He does not get mad…"

"He gets _even_," I finished.

**A/N: I got home today from the Choir Event, always a fun thing! If you were there, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Anyway...I know that in the movie it says there were _seven_ Primes...but I know for a fact that there are _thirteen_. I got all confused when I made Cybres that I have Seven _Ivorras_ of Prima's Covenant, and Six _Ivorras_ of Moricrus' Commission. But any and all references to the Dynasty of the Primes will always number thirteen. Dusk is considered a Prime in this world, but since she's not an _Ivorra_ (yet) she's not strong enough to take the Fallen down on her own.  
**

**Title from Matthew West's _History_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. You're My Brother, You're My Sister

**Cutesy little moment between Dusk and 'Bee at the end. There is going to be NO slash between the two, or any mech with Dusk. It's a brother/sister moment.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Healer- Ratchet  
**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

**Whirl-Wheelie  
**

Chapter 11

You're My Brother, You're My Sister

Dusk POV

I leaned back on 'Bee's seats, staring out the window at the sand. The drive was making me even more bored than Hatchet's monologues on fast foods did.

"Okay," Simmons said, "Here's what my CIA contact says, Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aquaba the "Dagger's Tip."

"That's the Dagger's Tip," Sam said.

"Its part of the Red Sea," I replied, stretching, "It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east,"

"Here it is," Simmons said, pointing to it on the map.

"First thing we've got to do," Sam said, "Is get Optimus to Dagger's Tip."

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked.

I turned towards him, flashing a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna make a call," I said, eyes sparkling.

A siren split the air, I froze, turning back.

"We got cops!" Sam said.

"'Bee," I ordered, "Lose 'em."

**"With pleasure!"** he replied, letting out a recording of maniacal laughter as he swerved.

"I can't go to prison, guys," Leo cried.

We raced into a village, the cops swerved in after us.

"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low," Simmons said.

"'Bee, get in the alleyway," I said, "They won't catch us there."

He sped up in reply, skidding into the alleyway.

"Out!" I yelled, pushing Leo out the door.

I picked up a blanket and wrapped it around my head so that it covered most of my face. The others did the same.

I turned to 'Bee and the twins.

"Can you guys find a secluded place?"

"Right here," Skids said, as the three 'Bots transformed, "No one's gonna see us."

"Get up to the ledge," I ordered.

"But…"

"NOW!" I snapped.

"Yes _Prime_," Mudflap muttered as he and his brother climbed up.

**"I begin to feel that I am shut up in a madhouse,"** 'Bee quipped, using one of my favorite author's quotes.

"You and me both," I sighed as he lifted me up to the roof as Skids flipped upside down.

"Man, stupid cops!" he moaned as 'Bee held his ankle.

"This is what's called blending in like a ninja," Mudflap said, holding onto the building with one hand.

"Shut up," I snapped, "or I'll blend my fist in your face!"

"They're gone," Mikaela said.

I leaped from my perch, landing neatly on my feet.

"Okay, we're running out of time," I said, "Sam and I gotta make a call to Lennox…"

"You two are on the Worldwide Wanted List," Simmons pointed out, "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

"You're gonna call?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Simmons admitted, "That's a good idea."

"All right," I said.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things," Simmons said, "Like, like winding up in an Egyptian prison."

* * *

Ben POV

I ran alongside Lennox and Epps, watching as Jolt, 'Hide, 'Sides, Sunny, and Arcee were being put on another plane underneath heavy netting.

"So, we're shipping him back to base," Lennox sighed, "This is _such_ a mistake."

I looked over at Prime's body, watching as the platform moved slowly to the plane.

Amber looked at me, silent for once.

"You're worried about her," she finally said.

"She's fine," I said, "I know she is."

"She's taken his death real hard,"

"Who hasn't?" I asked.

The phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"I need to talk to a Major William Lennox!"_ a very angry voice said, _"It's important!"_

"Hold on," I sighed and ran over to Lennox, "Major Lennox, phone call."

He nodded and took the phone.

"Lennox," he replied tersely.

* * *

Dusk POV

"Lennox, I'm with the kid," Simmons said, "The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right? Him and this girl, Dust, the Firebrand!"

"Did he seriously call me Dust?" I growled.

Simmons ignored me.

"We need the truck. The truck,"

I clenched my fists. He had a name.

I mean, I knew that Simmons was being cryptic to keep us safe, but hearing Optimus being referred to as a truck really got on my nerves.

"We got a possible resurrection going on over here," Simmons said, "You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it."

I heard children's laughter, I looked up and saw Leo running towards us.

"I got to go. Okay," Simmons said, "Heat comes."

"Wait," Sam said as Leo ran up, "Who are you?"

"Wait. It's me, Leo," Leo said, pulling down his turban, "Me, Leo. Leo. Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

"Move, move, move, move!" I hissed, running.

* * *

Amber POV

"Can't you do something?" Sunny asked, revving his engine a little angrily.

"I'd get shot on sight, Sunny," I said sadly stroking his hood.

"Like I'd let them hurt you, Am," he growled.

I was the only one Sunstreaker would allow to call him Sunny, besides his twin and that was rare.

"You sound like 'Sides," I accused.

"There's a reason for that," 'Sides said from next to Jolt, "We _are_ twins after all."

I groaned, right as Ben ran in.

"Dusk is safe!" he panted, "She's in Egypt with the Witwicky kid."

'Sides let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank Primus," he said.

"Egypt?" I asked, "Why's she in Egypt?"

"Something about a possible way to resurrect Prime," Ben said shrugging as he sat down on Jolt's hood.

"Resurrect…" Jolt started, "Ratch, 'Hide, you don't think the girl means the Matrix…do you?"

"It's been lost for eons," 'Hide huffed, "Everyone has searched for it, even Optimus, no one has found it."

"But she sounds so sure…" Ben said.

"If your carrier…mother… had died," 'Sides said, "wouldn't you do everything in your power to bring her back if there was the slightest chance?"

"The devil would have to hold be back," Ben said, his green eyes blazing.

"Optimus is the father Dusk did not have," Ratchet said, "Michael is her true father, but he has not seen her since the day she was taken here. All other males in her life other than you and Amber's father had abused her or left her for dead."

"That's why she took Prime's death so hard," I mused, "She lost her dad all over again!"

"And she wants him back," Ben said, "More than anything, and she's willing to give her life for that chance."

"Even if we _could_ figure out a way to get Prime over to Egypt," Arcee said, "How are we going to get the Stiff off our backs? I seriously doubt the 'Cons are going to let Dusk bring back Prime without intervening in some way."

"I don't know," Ben said, patting Jolt's hood, making the Autobot purr contentedly, "But we've got to trust her."

* * *

Dusk POV

"Okay, let's go over it again," Sam said.

I groaned, "You know we don't have to repeat it over and _over_ again! I've already got it memorized."

He glared at me and repeated the instructions with Simmons anyway.

"You know what it means?" Simmons asked after they'd finished.

"No, what does it mean?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea."

'Bee applied the breaks gently.

_"You are in truuuubleeeee!" _ a woman's voice said from the radio.

Sam smacked the dash.

"Ohmygod," Leo said, "Ohmygod. Checkpoint. Checkpoint!"

"I don't have my passport," Sam said.

"We're slagged then," I said.

The seatbelt tightened across my chest, hard.

**"What did I tell you about that mouth!"** 'Bee growled.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Passport!" a voice yelled from outside as a very, very short looking police/soldier guy stormed down the stairs.

"They've got cameras at the top," Sam mumbled, hiding his face, I ducked down low.

"All right, chill," Simmons said, "This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one thirty-sixth Arab."

"Oh, Primus," I said, shocked, as the soldier person came off the stairs, "It's a _hobbit_! Since when do hobbits come packing!?"

"Great, a fricking Munchkin,"

**"Tell him he's tall,"** 'Bee chuckled.

I grinned, "Yeah, 'Bee's right, little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

The soldier ran his finger over 'Bee's alt. 'Bee shuddered convulsively.

**"Ugh, what did he have for lunch?"** he whined, **"Grease?"**

"You're such a little femmeling," I said, smirking.

Simmons leaned out of the window.

"The Dagger's Tip? Right?" He said, as I looked out the window, "Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family."

He pulled Sam under his arm, "This is my son, my other son, and my daughter and my niece and her parents are in the other cars. We're tourists, from New York."

The soldier's eyes lit up, "New York?"

"Yes. Yes," Simmons said.

"Fifty kilometers," the soldier said, pointing.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand," Simmons said, "Thank you very much. I know. I know you from somewhere,"

"Go, Yankees!" the soldier said as 'Bee peeled outta the gate.

"That was too close," I said, glancing back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

We had just left the city behind us, and were now running into the Sahara.

"Undercover, yo," Skids said, "You got to blend in with your surroundings! You know, you got to be part of the landscape"

"I don't see how lime green, sunshine yellow, and fire engine red blend into the desert," I said pointedly.

'Bee gave me what was unmistakably a pout, as we made it to the pyramids.

**"What's wrong with yellow?"** he huffed.

"Nothing," I said, "It's just really, _really_ bright."

Skids continued his ninja charade until 'Bee finally snapped.

**"Would you knock it off already!?"** 'Bee snapped, bumping into the green twin.

"OW!" Skids yelped as he went sprawling.

**"Idiotic fra…"** 'Bee started, then he fell silent.

"What was that, 'Bee?" I asked, sweetly.

**"Shut up,"**

"Awesome!" Simmons whispered, looking up at the pyramid, "I think aliens built that!"

"You think aliens built your Mama's room," I snorted.

"Well, they did!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door.

"It won't open," Sam grumbled, banging on it.

"Step aside young Padowan," I said, "And let the Jedi Master show you how it's done."

I looked at the door for a moment, and pushed.

The door creaked open.

"Push, not pull, genius," I snickered as Sam gave me a death glare that would make Optimus proud.

"Come on!" Sam said, taking the door, "Move it! Move it!"

I looked at 'Bee and the twins.

"Sam, what about them?" I asked.

"Guard us," he ordered, "Low profile, don't make a scene, okay?"

"Yeah, some of us got work to do!" little cretin-con said, smugly, "Dumb Autobots."

"In case you've forgotten cretin," I pointed out, "You defected to the 'Dumb Autobot' side."

He glared at me.

"I'm staying with 'Bee," I said.

"Suit yourself," Sam said.

Night falls quickly in the desert, that's what I learned today.

The stars blazed overhead as 'Bee, the minor twins and I kept watch. I had sent the Twins to the other side of the pyramid while 'Bee and I stood guard over the entrance.

"'Bee?" I asked.

**"Hmm?"**

"What do you think He's thinking about now?"

'Bee let a sigh vent through his systems.

**"I've never been offlined, so I honestly couldn't tell you,"** he admitted, **"What do you think?"**

"I dunno," I said, feeling my cheeks warm, "It was a stupid question, forget I asked."

**"I made you blush,"** 'Bee said, **"I'd never seen you do that,"**

"Well, I've never been embarrassed in your presence before!" I snapped, smacking his hood.

**"Ow!"** he yelped, playfully, **"So off that subject, do you have any fixations?"**

"Fixations?" I asked.

He thought for a bit before answering, "**A suitor?"**

"Agh, _Primus_ no!" I cried, smacking his hood repeatedly, "Besides, no one in their right mind'd date me."

**"Why? You're a pretty femme," **he said, **"I'm surprised the boys aren't throwing themselves at you."**

"First thing," I said, "I have a protective guardian who might squish them if they try anything funny, _second_, I had an _extremely_ protective 'father' who'd probably show the guy his energon swords and _clean_ them before I went off on the date!"

**"Optimus wouldn't have done that…I think," **'Bee hummed, **"So no mech suitors?"**

I sighed.

"I see you guys more like brothers than potential beaus," I said, "Like you."

**"As a beau…?" **'He asked wryly.

"You're like the big brother I never really had."

**"Aww…"**

"Aw, shuddup!" I growled.

**"If it helps, you're like the little sister I never had…"** he said.

I heard a fizzling sound behind me. I turned, and saw 'Bee's holo standing there.

He looked just a little older than me, only shorter. He had sparkling, mischievous, turquois blue eyes, wavy honey blond hair that fell playfully in his eyes, two strands were dyed black like the racing stripes on his alt.

The one thing that shocked me most…was the huge star/sun shaped scar on his throat. It was easily the size of my clenched fist.

I hopped off 'Bee's hood and walked over to the holo. I raised my shaking hand and gently touched the scar. 'Bee's face spasmed slightly and I jerked my hand back.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered.

He took my hands.

**"You're fine," **he said, **"I just…wasn't expecting that."**

"That's where Megatron…"

**"Tore out my voice box," **he said, eyes dimming, **"Yeah,"**

"'Bee, I'm sorry," I said, "That…that _fiend!_ That _creep_! That murdering evileyed-blackhanded-bowlegged-flint-hearted-clawfingered-foulbellied-bloodthirsty…"

'Bee's shoulders shook as his head bowed. I froze, wondering what in the universe was wrong with him when I realized something…

He was _smiling_!

A huge, ear to ear grin that made his eyes sparkle.

He wasn't in pain…

He was _laughing!_

"He took your ability to laugh," I said, horror filling me.

**"Y-yes,"** 'Bee tried to say, as his laughter continued, **"B-but that was f-funny!"**

His voice rose and fell, stopping and starting, just as a normal voice would if laughter was bubbling up behind it.

"Oh 'Bee," I said, hugging him.

**"I can still laugh," **he said, **"it's just…not my own."**

"I bet it was lovely," I said, "Your laugh."

**"I dunno,"** he admitted, shrugging, **"Optimus liked it, it about k-killed him when Megatron took it from me."**

"'Bee, I…"

I froze.

**"Dusk," **'Bee said, pulling away, **"What's wrong?"**

I stared beyond his shoulder, eyes wide.

**"C'mon, lil sis, answer me!"** 'Bee said, frantically shaking my shoulders.

"'Bee," I said, "those three stars over the horizon, they're the three stars in Orion's belt."

**"Yeah, so?"**

"Those stars… we also called the Three Kings in ancient times," I finished, "'When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, _Three Kings_ will reveal the doorway.'"

'Bee's eyes went wide, **"We-we've found it!"**

I nodded, "'Bee, we've just found the Tomb of the Primes. We gotta tell Sam!"

"Don't bother!" Sam called, running out the door, "I figured it out myself!"

"They all," Simmons said, pointing, "point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

"Alright," Sam said, "Let's go."

I looked at 'Bee.

"Let's go save our dad, brother."

**"I'm with you, sister,"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

**A/N: This took me a while. I've been recovering from the weekend, but man oh man was it _fun_. Anyway, if you're looking to see 'Bee's holo, copy and paste this link into you're browser (my design of it!) just remove the parenthesis ( /d5s8p8v) Don't be afraid to comment on it and fee free to look around my corner of the site!  
**

**Next time: Lennox, Amber and Ben have a little fun with the Stiff in a Monkey Suit. Dusk meets some _very_ old "relatives" and discovers something about herself.  
**

**Title from Avalon's _We Will Stand_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Legacy

**Dusk learns something about her world, Ben, Lennox, and Amber get a little revenge on the Stiff...sounds like a good day to me!  
**

**Oh, BTW, from the previous chapter, Dusk's favorite author is the same as mine: J.R.R. Tolkien. The quote was from his reaction to the artist who made the cover for the authorized edition of the Hobbit. The artist never read the Hobbit when he designed the cover. Tolkien was _not_ happy.  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Healer- Ratchet  
**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

**Whirl-Wheelie  
**

**(Seven _Ivorras_ of Prima's Covenant-The Thirteen Primes)  
**

**_To tell you the truth, I came up with the names before I looked at the Thirteen's names! So Nexus and Solus are the same, except Solus are mech (mine) and femme (TF)_  
**

**Trimus/Jacob Wheeler (M)-Prima (M)  
**

**Solus/Ralphael Cortez (M)-Solus Prime (F)  
**

**Annara/Kiko Tanikawa (F)- ****Alchemist **Prime (M)  


**Nexus/James Lansbury (M)- Nexus Prime (M)  
**

**Ivorriamor/Amanda Terra (F)- Alpha Trion (M)  
**

**Talos/Cade Marshall (M)- Vector Prime (M)  
**

**Septa/Sara O'Dell (F)- Amalgamous Prime (M)  
**

**...  
**

**Ability/task appointed by Prima to her children:  
**

**Trimus: Triple changer/leader  
**

**Solus: Weaponsmith  
**

**Annara: Warrior, Breaker taskforce  
**

**Nexus: Spy (nicknamed the Ninjabot by his siblings, he was a mojor prankster)  
**

**Ivorriamor: Peacemaker/scribe  
**

**Talos: Medic  
**

**Septa: Scout  
**

Chapter 12

Legacy

Ben POV

I sat next to my guardian, watching Galloway's every move. Every time he came near Jolt, Jolt revved his engine darkly, making Galloway skitter back in fear and the rest of us snicker.

I think 'Hide by far had the most fun, jerking in the restraints every time the Stiff came closer.

Amber got up, patted Sunny on the hood once, and came over to me.

"So when's Lennox's plan coming into effect?" she asked.

"Shhh," I said, throwing a look at Galloway, "Soon…"

Lennox looked at the two of us, and ran a hand through his hair.

I grinned.

It's _payback_ time.

"It's showtime! Bwahahaha!" I cackled softly.

Amber facepalmed, "Beeeeennnn,"

"Seriously?" Jolt asked.

"Ben…that was horrible," 'Sides sighed.

"You need to work on that laugh," 'Hide rumbled.

"Aw, shuddup," I muttered.

_"We've had an engine malfunction,"_ the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom, _"We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout."_

Galloway looked up from his magazine with a look of pure horror on his face. Lennox gave the 'you've got to be kidding me' face.

"Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?" Galloway asked, "Bailout? Bailout?"

"All right, team, grab your chutes!" Lennox said, stretching.

"Bailout," Galloway squeaked, "like _bail_out?"

I grabbed some chutes and helped Mom and Amber put theirs on, watching Lennox as I did.

"You familiar with the standard MC-4?" Lennox asked Galloway as he helped him put on a chute.

"Of course not!" Galloway snapped, "I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before!"

"All he knows is what two plus two is," Amber grumbled.

"What?" Sunny asked, "Fish?"

I burst out laughing.

"Good one Sunny," I said.

"Thank you," he said, smugly, "And don't call me Sunny!"

"Wait a minute!" Galloway panicked, "Is this really happening?"

"Um, yeah," Lennox said as Epps shook his head, giving a very tiny smirk.

"All right, here we go!" I said, tightening the straps on my chute.

"Wait a minute," Galloway started, "Wait a _minute!_ You're behind this, aren't you?"

Uh oh, _busted_.

Lennox calmly looked at Galloway with a 'who? _Moi?_' expression.

"What are you talking about?" Lennox said, innocently, "You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter. Isn't that what you said?"

"Oooo, _burn_," I chuckled.

"You…just signed a death warrant on your career, Major," Galloway hissed.

The plane let out an ominous groan and suddenly listed to the side.

Amber let out a realistic scream.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOOOOOSSSSSHHH!" she wailed, grabbing hold of the netting that covered Sunny, making it slip _just_ a bit.

The only thing that kept me from worrying, was the insanely mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What was that?" Galloway demanded, _"What was that?!"_

"Oh well, _that's_ not good," I said.

"Come on," Lennox said, grabbing Galloway's shoulder, "Right this way."

"I can't jump out of an airplane!" Galloway protested, "I have an ulcer! NO! NO!"

"'I have an ulcer,'" I snickered as I began to nonchalantly loosen Jolt's bonds, making sure Galloway didn't notice, "What kind of excuse is that?"

"Keep at it," Jolt whispered.

"No prob," I said, watching the Stiff, but still helping out my friend.

"It's ok, come on," Lennox coaxed as the cargo-hold's doors opened.

"What I wouldn't give to kick him off the plane," Amber growled.

"You and me both," I said.

"I really can't do this!" Galloway shrieked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Come here!" Lennox growled, "Come here,"

"Why aren't you wearing your chute?" Galloway demanded.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first!" Lennox said, innocently, "Okay, I want you to listen _very_ carefully and memorize everything that I say."

Galloway nodded.

"Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by Search and Rescue," Lennox said.

_"I'm_ not finding him," Ratchet grumbled, making me grin.

"Right next to that's a fabric webbing called a bridle," Lennox continued, "Which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Okay, are you listening?!"

"I can't hear what…" Galloway started.

Lennox gave him a slap, "Stop that!"

"All right!" Galloway yelped, "All right!"

Amber began to laugh.

"All right," Lennox began again, "when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary."

"Might want to watch this, Mom," I said.

She looked up from her position next to 'Hide.

"I want you to pull the blue," Lennox shouted, "I need you to pull it really hard!"

He jerked his hand in the air like he wanted the Stiff to pull the pin now…

Unless that was what Lennox's plan was…

I felt a laugh build up in me, and it came out. Fortunately, the Stiff couldn't hear me over the wind.

The Stiff actually pulled the handle, making the chute eject. Lennox gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Not now!" He yelled, "You're on the plane, you dumb-a…!"

And Galloway was jerked out of the plane and into the wild blue yonder.

"He say goodbye?" Epps asked, smiling at Lennox.

"No, he didn't even say good-bye," Lennox said in mock sadness.

"And he's free!" Amber cried, pulling the net off of Sunstreaker.

"Good," Mom said, "Now you can help with the rest.

Amber groaned, "And it took that long to get it off _him!"_

Sunny let out a rumbling purr that sounded like laughter as he gently butted against her leg.

* * *

Dusk POV

**"You need to sleep,"** 'Bee said.

"No I don't," I protested, fighting my urge to yawn.

**"You haven't slept all night,"** he pointed out.

"So?"

**"I'm going to slam on the brakes and refuse to move another inch until you get some rest," **he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

The brakes slammed, making everyone in the car scream.

"FINE!" I yelled, "You win!"

'Bee gave a satisfied hum and got back up to speed.

"What the heck was that?!" Sam demanded.

"He told me I needed to sleep," I grumbled, leaning my head on the window and closing my eyes, "I refused, he threatened me, I didn't listen…and he retaliated."

I relaxed and fell into a deep sleep.

And another nightmare.

****_Dream_****

_The desert sands shifted restlessly as eight figures made their way towards the east._

_Six humans, two bots._

_A bright yellow mech that looked scarily like 'Bee and..oh my Primus there was a cretin-con!_

_A blond couple helped each other across the sands._

_Silver and Michael._

_This was my home universe._

_That meant…the other humans were Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons' counterparts._

_Silver made it to the top of a ridge, gasping in awe. _

_"Oh my gosh," she breathed, looking at the ancient temple in front of her._

_"Is it the right place?" the guy I deemed to be Leo's counterpart asked._

_"Well, it's got the biggest dang door I've ever seen," Simmons' counterpart said._

_"Do we go in?" the cretin-con counterpart asked._

_Silver walked in, not answering him, "Oh man! Guys come in here! It's awesome!"_

_Michael gasped as Silver touched the paintings on the walls._

_ "There's nothing here!" he said, "The archeologists must have taken anything here!"_

_Sam's counter gave a horrible moan, Leo's counter told him to get a grip._

_"You don't know what it's like!" the Sam double yelled, "To get this far and to fall short!"_

_"Wanna bet?" Leo's double yelled back._

_Sam's counter tackled him and they fought._

_"Guys, stop!" Michael shouted, trying to pull them apart, "Mark! Tyler! Stop!_

_Leo's counter, Mark, threw Michael aside into a wall and I heard something break, Michael howled._

_"Enough!" Silver shouted. _

_A silver-blue electric shimmer formed between the combatants._

_A _force-field_._

_Silver ran to Michael, his leg was twisted outward, she glared at the boys. _

_"What is wrong with you two?!" she demanded._

_"He started it!" They both yelled._

_"I don't care who started it!" she snapped, "Now both of you _behave_ or you get _out_,"_

_She checked Michael's leg. I saw a slender, whitish object poking through his skin._

_Bone. _

_Silver shook with anger. _

_"Sil, I'm ok," Michael said._

_"No you're not," she said through gritted teeth._

_The sky outside darkened visibly, and lightning crackled through the air. Silver spoke again, but her voice changed. Still angry, but it sounded like she was singing instead of talking._

_ "Those idiots, I am going to…" she snarled._

_"Sil, I know you're mad, just by your expression," Michael interrupted. _

_He couldn't understand her? But why…?_

_I mentally smacked myself. Silver was a Halfling, she spoke the equivalent of Cybertronian. I myself often slipped into it when I was mad._

_"But," Michael continued, pointing upwards, "Look,"_

_Silver looked up at where Michael hit the wall; there was a giant hole in it. She stood up and pulled the wall apart, revealing long bars of twisted metal with glyphs etched upon it._

_"Karrick," she said softly, "Aim here," _

_she touched the wall and dragged Michael out of the way, he moaned in pain._

_"Ow!" he said wincing._

_"I'll heal it in a moment; just hold on," she said, "Hold on,"_

_'Bee's counter, Karrick, fired at the wall and the whole thing crumbled down._

_Silver coughed as the dust settled and stood up, her eyes flared a brilliant electric blue. She leaned forward slightly, like something was _pulling_ her._

_"Silver?" Michael asked through gritted teeth._

_Silver's eyes dimmed, and she snapped to reality._

_"Michael! Oh, I'm sorry, hold still," she said gently pressing her hands on his broken leg._

_A silver-blue light shone from her fingertips and covered his leg. _

_When it died, Michael's face lost it's pallor and he stood._

_"Thanks," he said._

_"No problem," she said, walking into the hole in the wall._

_Silver looked up and around at the seven Autari figures in the Tomb._

_She looked at their faces: noble faces, beautiful faces, pained faces, sad faces…_

_All grey._

_All dead._

_I felt a pain grip my Spark, and I began to cry._

_Silver's face became stained with tears as well._

_"Not even a proper burial," she sobbed, "They're just lying here!" _

_She touched one of them, a once snow-white femme._

_"Who are they?" She asked softly._

_"Ivorriamor, the Peacemaker"the Cretin-con said, just as softly._

_Silver looked at the one next to her, a mech…tall, used to be golden armored._

_"Solus, the Weaponmaker,"_

_A slender formerly black mech with a visor was next._

_"Nexus the Markmaster,"_

_A smaller, yet heavily armored femme was after him._

_"Annara, the Swordmaiden,"_

_He went over to another mech, I could see the paramedic's cross upon his arm._

_"Talos, the Medic,"_

_Silver looked at the last femme. Karrick gave a gentle, almost reverent touch to her, a small tear leaked from his eyes._

_"Septa, the Scout. Karrick's ancestress,"_

_The Cretin-con touched a huge 'Autari._

_"Trimus, leader of the Seven, the Triple Changer,"_

_"So…who am I descended from?" Silver asked looking at them._

_"If the legends are true…you are a descendent of Trimus, Solus and Ivorriamor because she and Solus were mates."_

_She gently touched Trimus' outstretched arm that held a piece of metal that looked almost exactly like the Matrix of Leadership, taking note at the sad, pained expression on his noble face._

_"I know you never knew me," she whispered, "But I am honored to be your descendent, Trimus."_

_A soft blue glow flickered from her hand around the Seven._

"We lived, we died, we gave our lives so that the Universe would live,"_ A chorus whispered, _"We sacrificed everything but yet we still live,"

****_End Dream****_

I opened my eyes.

My Universe had its own version of the Thirteen. And I was descended from one of them. But who? Solus and Ivorriamor? Trimus? Maybe Annara?

I frowned.

But if they had a version of the Thirteen, they had to have a fallen brother…

Or sister.

Could _that_ be who I'm related to?

Do I come from evil roots?

And what did they mean that they sacrificed everything, yet they still live?

I sighed, just more things to ask my parents when I meet them.

If I meet them…

**"You woke up,"** 'Bee said.

"What?" I said, "You expected me to sleep forever?"

**"At least we'd have some peace and quiet," **he joked.

"Heeeey!" I whined, stomping on the floor.

"Hold it, 'Bee!" Sam yelled.

'Bee hit the brakes.

"Ok, everyone out," Sam said, "We walk from here."

….

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," Simmons said as we climbed over the rocks.

"Come on you slowpokes!" I called from in front, "Day's not getting any longer!"

They groaned.

"I still can't believe you guys managed to get outstripped by a gi…" I stopped and stared in front of me.

A stone temple, carved out of the very mountain in front of us, raised its ancient head before us. The others stopped and looked as well.

I looked up at 'Bee.

**"It's here…"** he said, **"Or at least, it was…"**

"I feel it too," I said, running up to the temple steps, "You see the size of this? You see this?"

"Spectacular," one of the twins said.

"Amazing. Look at that," Simmons said.

"It's here somewhere, guys," Sam said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked, "'Cause we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

"In his defense," Simmons said, "This is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Plus," I said, "You're also putting your trust in a Halfling who's very, _very_ Energon sensitive, and three 'Bots as well."

"Okay," Leo said, "Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?"

He looked around at the bare room.

"Nope!" he said, turning back to face us, "Every cross your mind, guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

I felt as if someone sucker punched me.

_"Nothing here?"_ I thought, _"But…but what about Optimus?"_

I sat down on the ground next to 'Bee with a thump.

"I-it can't be gone…it-it _can't_." I breathed.

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid," Simmons snapped, "Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"I'm listening to you?" Leo snapped, "You live with your mother!"

I clenched my fists, standing once more.

"It's _not_ over," I snarled.

"It _is_ over!" Leo snapped at me, "It's done!"

Mudflap stood up, optics narrowed.

"Why we still listening to you, little punk-a…?"

**"Language!"** 'Bee hissed.

"I mean," he corrected, "What you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

"Killed Megatron," Skids growled, "How about that?"

"Well, he didn't get the job done," his twin snapped, "you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now…"

"Are you scared?" Skids demanded.

"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

**"I oughta scrap them right now,"** 'Bee muttered.

"'Bee, be nice," I warned walking over to Sam, "You okay?"

"I've got a feeling that it's not over, too," he said as the twins began fighting.

"_I'm_ ugly?" Skids asked, angrily, "Well, we're twins, you stupid genius! Bring it, then! Get off me!"

They fought like football players, ramming each other into walls. I had to push Sam down as Mudflap went flying into the wall.

"'Bee!" I yelled, "_do _something!"

Skid's pede clipped my shoulder, making me yowl in pain. Energa began to well from the wound and run down my arm.

'Bee's optics narrowed in anger.

**"_That's IT!"_** 'Bee roared, grabbing the twins, **"You two need a time out!"**

"Come on, Bumblebee!" one wailed.

"Bumblebee, listen!" the other pleaded.

'Bee slammed them both together in response and threw them outside.

**"You two need to cool it!"** he growled as he came back to me, **"You okay?"**

I rubbed my bleeding shoulder, the Energa leaked through my fingers and onto the floor.

"I'll be fine," I said, taking a look out the wound, "It'll heal."

I heard the wind whistle lowly behind me. A pull tugged at my Spark.

_"Here…"_ a voice whispered, _"Here…"_

I walked up to the wall Mudflap had crashed into, there was a _huge_ dent in it.

I put my hand on the crack. The voices escalated.

_"Here!"_ they called, _"Here! We are here!"_

I pulled the chunks of wall away from the crack, the wind moaned. I saw a cage of melted/twisted metal, glyphs etched upon it.

A ribcage?

"The symbols," I breathed, touching the 'bones', "'Bee! Shoot it!"

I touched the metal one last time, "I'm sorry,"

I was desecrating a tomb, but it was the only way I could help Optimus.

I somehow knew that I was being forgiven.

'Bee clicked his cannons in the place.

**"Step back, little sister."**

I did as he said.

"Cause as little damage as possible," I said in subsonics.

**"I'll try."**

There was a soft bang, and a low moan emitted from the Tomb. Sam shone a flashlight as I climbed inside.

"Oh, dear Primus," I whispered as I looked at the scene.

The Primes' faces reflected the _Ivorras'_ in my dream.

Noble faces, beautiful faces, pained faces, sad faces…

All grey.

All dead.

"Check this out," Simmons whispered, coming in after me.

"Look at it," Sam said, swinging the flashlight up into the higher part of the Tomb.

"Wow," Leo said, eyes wide.

"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about," I said, gently touching the outstretched servo of one of the dead Primes, "The Tomb of the Primes,"

"Yo!" Leo yelled, listening to the echo, "Yo!"

I smacked him upside the head.

"Show some respect," I growled, rubbing my bare arms.

Tank-tops in scorching Egyptian desert: Good idea.

Tank-tops in ancient Alien Tomb: Bad idea, very _bad_ idea.

The flashlight's beam glanced over the servo I had just touched, a glint of shining metal caught my eye.

I looked where I had just touched and saw _it_.

The Matrix of Leadership.

"Oh, Sam," I whispered, getting down on my knees, "Look!"

"The Matrix," Sam gave a brilliant smile and looked at me, "You take it."

"Me?" I asked.

"You're the one who found it," he said.

I looked at the Matrix, then at Sam.

"I shouldn't have this," I whispered, "I don't want to ruin anything else."

Sam put his hands on my shoulders, "It's not your fault he died. It's my rotten luck that got us into that mess."

"But I could've gotten you outta there faster,"

"And what?" Sam said, "Been ambushed on the road? Dusk, you saved my life, just like Optimus did. If anyone's worthy of taking the Matrix…it's you."

I sighed, and picked the Matrix up gently. I could _feel_ the power that thing gave off, to prove my thinking, the center glowed gently in my hands…

And promptly dissolved into dust.

I felt like someone had extinguished me.

"No…!" I breathed, "No!"

I broke into tears, letting them fall onto the ground. Electric blue drops on a metallic canvas.

I grasped at what once was the Matrix.

"No," I repeated, feeling the slick grains under my fingers, "NO! Oh, dear God, NO!"

"Thousands of years," Simmons said, "Turned to dust."

"This isn't how it's supposed to end!" I said, my voice cracking.

A rumble of a jet flying over filled my ears.

"Hear that?" Simmons asked as he ran out.

He called back, but I could barely hear his voice.

"US Air Force! C-17s!"

"What's a C-17?" Leo asked running out.

"You can't bring him back, Dusk," Mikaela said sadly, "There's nothing left."

"Look!" I snapped, "Look around you!"

I gestured wildly around at the Tomb.

"We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, to just have it end like this." I said, "There is a _reason_ that we are here!"

"The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose," Sam said.

I looked at the dead Prime's servo, and began to gather the Matrix into my hands, Sam pulled off a sock and gave it to me.

My first reaction: Ewwwwww! Stinky freshman sock!

What I really did: Took the stinky freshman sock and put the remains of the Matrix in it.

"Everyone's after us because of what we know," I said, continuing to scoop the remains in the sock, "And what _I_ know is that _this_ is going to work,"

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela asked.

"Because I believe it," I snapped, looking up at her through my tears, "Because Optimus', mine, 'Sides', Sunny's and 'Bee's _dad_, Ratch's and 'Hide's _friend_, Jolt and 'Cee's _mentor_…his _life_ hangs in the balance."

I stood, storming out of the Tomb.

"And Primus, Prima, and the Maker save the mech, femme, Halfling, Guardian _or_ human that stands in my way," I growled.

* * *

Silver POV

"She's even more stubborn than me," I said, watching Dusk storm out with the Matrix dust.

"She most definitely is your daughter," a low voice said from behind me.

I turned, facing an ash-blond haired young man with vibrant, piercing, electric blue eyes.

His name to all of Cybres was Jacob, or Jake, Wheeler. But I knew him by a different one…

His true name was Trimus, son of Prima, the eldest of the Seven.

He had died once, millennia ago, but was sent back to Earth to live on in what we called a Bearer. Trimus' 'brother', Jack Wheeler, was his bearer before Trimus was awakened and released by Prima in Jack's time of need. Trimus was encouraged by Jack's bravery and sense of honor, that he adopted Jack's last name and became his brother.

All Seven of the Covenant were brought back in this manner…but that's a story for another time!

Trimus looked at the Glass and smiled.

"She has my persistence," he said.

"I couldn't tell," I said dryly, "What is it, Trimus?"

His head snapped up from the Glass and he looked right at me.

"I must urge you to accompany me," he said.

"Why?"

"Because it will grant you the chance to see your daughter,"

My Spark froze and my eyes widened.

"Y-You mean…" I looked at the Glass, "I-I'll actually get to meet with her?"

He nodded and offered his hand.

I nearly took it, but then frowned.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I whispered, "It's been so long…what if she hates me?"

"She could never hate you, Silver," Trimus said, softly, "But in truth, there is but one way to find out…"

I stared at his outstretched hand, and placed my own in it.

And my world exploded into gold and blue light.

**A/N: I got home from school today, checked my email, and found out that a few people think that Dusk is a Mary Sue. Personally, I don't think she is, my co-conspirator (partner in crime) Jackie agrees with me. He says that her stubbornness and hot temper claims that she is _not_ perfect. I really don't know how they see she's perfect? I saw some major flaws in there, but we've got to remember...Dusk is not normal, she might be considered a young Prime in this world, but she makes mistakes. If anyone still thinks she's perfect (and hasn't read the prologue) I'd suggest reading that. Dusk is stubborn, headstrong, sarcastic, takes the wrongs she's done waaaaay too seriously, _and_ (if you didn't read the prologue, you wouldn't get it)...she has blood on her hands, and it haunts her, but she'll never let anyone know. She keeps it bottled up inside and as I've always said...that's never good. It's gonna blow sometime, just...not yet.  
**

**Let me know you guys' thoughts on this!  
**

**P.S. I BROKE MY WORD COUNT RECORD! OVER 4000 WORDS!  
**

**Title from Matthew West's _Family Tree_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Save Me Now

**Might be one or two more chapters after this one...and then on to Dark of the Moon! Yay!  
**

***Warning* might want to have tissues for the end of this one *hint hint wink wink doing cartwheels* (as my french teacher says)  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Shadowsteel-Ironhide  
**

**Healer- Ratchet  
**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sunblaze-Sunstreaker**

**Karrick-Bumblebee  
**

**Widget-Skids  
**

**Target-Mudflap  
**

Chapter 13

Save Me Now

Amber POV

"Get this stuff off me!" 'Sides snarled, trying to claw the netting off his faceplate.

Arcee smirked and looked at me.

"Can you help the big sparkling with his net?" she asked, "I'd help, but…"

"Human hands work better?" I replied.

She nodded. I walked up to 'Sides and tried pulling the net off, but every time I got close, 'Sides twitched and made the net slip again.

"Stop moving you big baby!" I scolded.

He finally stopped moving, but the baby unsheathed his blades instead! I yelped and jumped back, Ben caught me as 'Sides fought to free himself.

"Just let him do it," Ben said, glancing at the growling silver Autobot, "He'll figure it out."

And figure it out he did, finally managing to slice through the net as 'Hide came up, cocking his cannons.

"You'd best let me out of this plane," 'Hide growled.

I won't lie, the black 'Bot scared me, very badly. Even though everyone knew he was a softy, especially with kids.

The cargo door opened, the wind blasting through the hold.

"Ready for a jump?" Arcee asked 'Sides.

"Uh, no…?" 'Sides said, "Why…?"

She gave a playful smile, and shoved him out the hold and into the air.

"That's why!" she laughed, jumping out after him.

Jolt snickered, and nodded at me and Ben before he left.

"This better not scratch my paint," Sunny muttered as he came closer to the edge.

"You'll be _fine_," Sunny," I said, "Besides, if it gets scratched, I'll redo it."

He gave a smile and leaped after his brother.

"I am surrounded by _sparklings_," Hatchet moaned.

"Come on, Ratchet," 'Hide grumbled as both older 'Bots jumped from the hold.

"You ready?" Ben asked, tightening his chute, "Just remember to hold tight and when I tell you to pull the rope do it."

"Do it?"

"Do it," Ben confirmed, then realized his mistake, "NOT ON THE PLANE!"

I snickered.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I said, "You _sure_ you've done this before?"

"Of course," Ben said as we both stood on the edge of the hold, "Not,"

"Whoa," I said, panicking, "What do you mean _not_?"

"Here we go!" Ben said, taking a step towards the edge.

"Ben Castora!" I screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NOT!?"

And with that, we jumped out of the plane.

I screamed and closed my eyes as the ground rushed up at us, Ben whooped and hollered.

"OHMYGOSH! BEN! BEN I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" I screeched, "OHMYGOSH! OH PRIMUS! OH MY _FREAKING_ _GOSH_!"

"Pull the rope!" he yelled.

I opened my eyes just in time to see them drop Prime's body.

"Pull the rope, Amber!" Ben repeated.

I grabbed the handle, and pulled with all my might.

* * *

Dusk POV

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked as we walked up.

"Absolutely," I said, walking past him, "Let's go."

* * *

Ben POV

The chute deployed perfectly and Amber and I landed on the ground…without a scratch might I add.

I unhooked Amber and she stormed forwards a few paces, brushing the sand off her.

"Hey, at least we're alive?" I supplied helpfully.

She whipped around, her sea green eyes hard and icy.

"Bad move?" I laughed nervously.

She walked forwards and punched my shoulder…_hard._

"Ow," I muttered.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD NEVER JUMPED OUT OF A PLANE BEFORE!" she screamed, "YOU…YOU…!"

"But we survived," I pointed out, "Didn't we?"

She glared at me.

"Ben!" I heard Mom yell.

"Mom!" I cried, running to her, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, "But I don't think you're going to be…not with Amber mad at you."

"She's already hit me," I said, "That's actually the most violent I've seen her."

"That's about to change," Amber hissed.

"Let's move it!" Lennox ordered as the team ran in, "Remember, they're friendlies!"

The NEST team made a huge circle around the place where Prime's body lay.

"Cover Optimus!" a British soldier who I knew as Harry Reynolds yelled.

I spotted Optimus' chute.

"Am, Mom, Epps!" I shouted, "Help me get Prime covered!"

We dragged the chute over Prime's body, and I got an even better (worse) look at the damage done to him.

A giant, ragged, gaping hole punched through his chest, cracked glass, dented and twisted metal decorated his still form.

And Dusk was going to fix this?

I didn't know how, but she did…

I just had to trust her.

"So, we just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere," Epps said, "I hope Dusk and this little _kid_ know what they're doing."

"Yeah," Lennox said, "Me too."

"Got a visual!" another soldier yelled, "Yellow team! Four clicks!"

"'Bee!" I said, "He's got to have Dusk and Sam with him!"

Lennox shielded his eyes.

"Ben, pop the flare."

Reynolds tossed me the flare, I aimed it upwards, and shot.

* * *

Dusk POV

A red flare shot upwards into the sky in front of us.

"That's them!" Sam yelled, "Right there. See the flare?"

"Right over there!" I said, pointing, "See it?"

We're going to save Optimus.

A missile struck the ground next to the road, 'Bee swerved harshly.

**"Screamer,"** he growled.

"The Dorito of Doom?" I asked.

'Bee let out a clip of canned laughter.

**"Where'd you hear _that_ name?!"**

"NEST soldier," I supplied, "A Brit named Reynolds."

Another missile struck the ground, missing us.

I stuck my head out the window.

"Nya, nya, nyanya nya!" I said, sticking out my tongue at Screamer, "Missed me missed me, now you got to kiss…uh, Simmons!"

"Shut up!" Simmons snapped.

'Bee and the twins skidded into a construction zone, where Leo lost it.

"OH, GOD," he wailed, "PLEASE, GOD! PLEASE."

"Leo, stop freaking out!" Mikaela and I yelled, "Stop freaking out!"

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons cried.

"PLEASE, JUST LET ME LIVE!" Leo screamed, "JUST LET ME LIVE!"

"Shut up and let him drive!" I shouted.

"Just stop screaming…" Mikaela coaxed.

Leo kept screaming.

"All right," Simmons snarled, pulling out his Taser, _"that's_ it!"

I got as far away from him as I could, right as Simmons Tased Leo in the neck, knocking him out.

**"Blessed _silence_!" **'Bee sighed, **"Thank Primus."**

"I can't take that guy anymore," Simmons growled.

Suddenly, Screamer landed in front of us, his pedes barely missing 'Bee.

"Dirty rotten Decepticreep!" I hollered, shaking my fist as Screamer shot at us.

**"Duuuusk!" **'Bee whined as another missile raised up a ton of dust, **"Shut uuuuup!"**

"Hide in the dust!" I yelled, "USE THE DUST!"

'Bee made a bunch of wild turns before finally stopping.

"Good job, big bro," I said, patting the seat as the others got out.

**"I know,"** 'Bee said, smugly.

"We've got to split up," I said, "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus,"

**"Leave you?"** he asked, **"Not a chance."**

"'Bee…" I growled.

_"Wah oh, wah oh, stuck like glue! You and me baby are stuuck like gluuue!"_

"Gah, I hate that song," I groaned, "_No_ 'Bee. Sam and I need to get to Prime, you hear?"

A sad sounding trombone played.

**"Fine."**

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there," Simmons said, "You three get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid,"

"Thank you," I said with a faint smile as Sam and Mikaela went towards the village.

I came up to 'Bee's hood and patted it.

**"Don't die,"** he muttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said, rolling my eyes as I followed Sam and Mikaela.

"He's turning around," Leo said, "He's coming back! He's coming back!"

* * *

Ben POV

"That thing's got alien tattoos all over it," Epps said, looking at the circling F-22 through his binoculars, "That ain't Air Force."

"You sure, Epps?" Lennox asked.

"Did you _not_ learn anything from Mission City, Will?" Mom asked.

"Riiiight," Lennox said, sheepishly.

A harsh zapping noise echoed through the still air.

"What…the… h-e-double hockey sticks was that?" I asked.

"Anyone copy?" Epps asked into the radio.

"Anyone there?" Lennox asked, "Who's up?"

"Copy?" Epps asked.

Lennox angrily threw the radio on the ground.

"Radio's down." Epps said.

"It's dead. Comms are down," Lennox growled.

"EMP burst," I said, frowning.

"Huh," Epps said, "I see how this day is going in this Godforsaken desert,"

I climbed up on a wall, looking for Dusk.

"You see her?" Lennox asked.

"Nothing," I said, sadly.

"Right," Lennox said, nodding and looking at Reynolds, "Go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help."

"Yes, sir," he replied, dashing off.

"Okay, boys, old school time!" Lennox yelled, "Pop more flares so Dusk and the kid can find us,"

* * *

Dusk POV

"Almost there, guys!" I shouted as I ran into the city, "Hurry!"

"We've still got a mile that way!" Sam said.

"Come on!" I said, "Slowpokes!"

"Slow down!" Mikaela shouted.

"Not a chance," I said, weaving between the pillars.

We got outside the pillars and I stopped, looking behind.

"Ummm…" I looked around, "This way! This way!"

Something streaked overhead.

"Was that a…?" Mikaela asked.

"Fireball?" I guessed, "Meteor? I dunno,"

"Whatever it is," Sam said, "I don't like the look of it, keep going!"

More meteors streaked over our heads as we ran, I ducked instinctively but kept running.

I spotted an open door not too far from us.

"In the building!" I yelled, "Quick!"

I ducked inside and waited until my charge and his girlfriend ran in, I then bolted the door.

"I don't think they saw us," Mikaela said.

"Get down," Sam said, "Get down. Get down!"

"Okay. Listen," I said, sitting next to them, "Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's gonna work," Sam said.

"What if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work," Sam said stubbornly, "It'll work."

He made a movement to stand up, when he froze and sat quickly back down again.

"'Con," I whispered.

We all stayed really still, I pressed myself against the wall.

And was instantly reminded of the nightmare that last night in my foster dad's house, Silver, Michael, Tyler and his girlfriend pressed against the walls as a Sorun stalked about outside.

I remembered how this dream ended, and I swung back towards the hole.

Right on cue, a little fly-mosquito spy 'Con skittered through the hole. I snagged it and took off its head. I breathed a sigh of relief, crisis averted. Or so I thought.

The low, groan of metal stopped right outside the house.

"Move!" I yelled as the roof was ripped off.

Screamer.

The 'Con grabbed at us and we all raced to the door, banging it open as we ran onto the lower terrace.

Another 'Con threw a flail at us, shattering the stone not too far from Sam's foot. I yanked him out of the way.

"Thanks!" he said as we ran up a section of stairs.

"Get ready to jump!" I replied.

"Jump?" Sam asked.

"JUMP!" I yelled, leaping forwards and dragging the two with me, right as Screamer fired at the stairs.

Debris went flying all around us. A large section of rock hit my wounded shoulder, making me cry out. Sam, Mikaela and I tumbled off the roof and into the sand below. The grit embedded itself into the wound, making the once bearable pain excruciating. Energa dripped from the reopened wound down onto the sand.

I stood up and looked out to the west.

"We got a half-mile," I said.

"I don't think the soldiers know we're here," Sam said.

"Well," I said, "Let's go let 'em know! Roll for it!"

The three of us ran towards the soldiers, Sam leaped over the hood of a car, Mikaela and I ran around it.

"This is no time to be playing Dukes of Hazzard, Sam!" I yelled.

He pulled a face at me.

"Come on!" he yelled, running through a building.

As we made it into the opening, I froze.

"Sam!" I shouted, "hostages!"

Sam stopped and looked to his right. His face went pale as he saw the hostages.

"DAD!" he yelled, "MOM!"

That was a new low for the 'Cons…

Though, I should've expected it.

They threaten life anyway…why not threaten the lives of those we care about most…

Our families.

Poor Sam.

A 'Con leaped out from behind the building, separating me and Sam from the others.

I gripped the Matrix dust hard, not willing to let go.

The 'Con pointed a blaster at Sam's parents.

"Wait!" Sam cried, "Wait!"

"Please listen to me!" Sam's dad yelled, "I want you to run! RUN!"

"Dad, just stop!" Sam cried, "They don't want you,"

"They want me," I finished, staring the 'Con down.

Now honestly, I look brave here, but in reality, I was screaming like a little girl on the inside.

"WAIT!" Sam screamed at the 'Con.

"Sam Witwicky," the 'Con growled, "Dusk Greyman,"

"Don't hurt them," Sam pleaded.

I looked at the Matrix, then at Sam's parents.

If I didn't give the 'Con what it wanted, Sam's parents would die. If I gave the 'Con what it wanted, then Optimus, _my_ dad, would die.

I looked heavenwards.

Why was this so hard!? Why couldn't for once in my life something go right? Why is it that I always end up with blood on my hands!?

_"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing,"_ Optimus' voice rumbled.

I made my decision.

"This is what you want!" I cried, holding up the Matrix, "You don't want them."

"Go!" Sam's mom yelled, "Go!"

_"A Prime is firm, yet gentle in their ways,"_

"Please, stop," I said, firmly, "Stop,"

"Listen to us, girl!" Sam's mother screamed hysterically.

"Just get out of here!" Sam's dad yelled.

"I am sorry," I said, not looking at her, "But that I can't do."

_"Stand your ground,"_

I heard a low whistle emit from the alley behind me.

**"Why is it that I can't leave you anywhere without you getting into trouble?"** a familiar voice said, **"Stall him for a minute or two…then I'll take 'im out."**

'BEE!

"Just don't hurt them," I said, barely containing my joy, "I know what you want."

"Just go!" Sam's dad yelled, "Just go!"

"Dusk, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Follow my lead," I said.

He nodded.

"And I know you need me because I know about the Matrix," I continued, not breaking eye contact with the 'Con.

"Don't do it, Sam…!" his dad yelled.

"Please, Dad," Sam said, watching the 'Con's every move, "She knows what she's doing."

_"__You and I aren't so different, Dusk.__Both of us in a sense Primes, both the last in this universe."_

"They're going to kill us all anyway!" Sam's dad yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my big brother 'Bot ready himself on the roof.

"Hey! Here's what you want, right here," I said with a smirk, I raised my voice so my brother could hear me, "Bumblebee!"

**"Kyah!"** 'Bee yelled, tackling the 'Con, and leaping back up again, **"Get away from them!"**

The 'Con hissed and got back up, attacking 'Bee viciously. 'Bee staggered backwards a bunch of steps, trying to block the 'Con's attack but failing. I jammed my fist into my mouth.

'Bee's blast mask snapped down and he gave a low, threatening snarl.

"Kill him, 'Bee," I growled, "Kill him."

'Bee let out a dark rumble that I never thought I'd hear from him. And he fell into his rhythm, dealing the hurt on the 'Con multiple times, finally knocking the 'Con on his stomach and ripping off his arm.

The 'Con screamed in pain.

**"Don't touch my family,"** 'Bee growled, beating up on the 'Con again, **"I'm going to make you hurt for hurting them! You are going to…"**

Suddenly, he yelled in pain, clawing at something that had jumped on his back.

**"Glitching cat!" ** he yelled, **"GET OFF!"**

The kitty 'Con ripped 'Bee's blast mask off, riding him like a bull at a rodeo.

'Bee let out a string of curses that made _my_ mouth look clean as he tried to rip the kitty 'Con off his back.

He finally got a good hold on the cat.

**"Dusk!"** he yelled, **"Turn your head!"**

"Wait, what?" I asked.

**"Turn your head away!"**

And he took one servo and dragged it all the way to the kitty 'Con's head, taking it's armor clean off, killing it.

"Whoa…" I breathed, looking at my big brother in awe.

He then turned to the bigger 'Con and continued to finish that battle. He grabbed it by its arms and kicked it upwards, knocking its head loose as it catapulted upwards.

The human equivalent: Its spine was broken, it was dead.

'Bee turned back towards us, lifting what was left of his blast mask up.

"'Bee?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," he said, more of a breathy whisper than anything.

He let out a coughing noise, shaking his head.

**"Ugh, not trying _that_ anytime soon,"** he grumbled.

"I thought you said you couldn't talk?!" I demanded.

**"Little phrases at a time," **he said, **"Now, come on, let's go."**

…..

We ran through another alleyway, and finally stopped, gasping for breath.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at his dad.

"I don't know what's going on!" his dad replied, "But we gotta move!"

An explosion rocked the ground behind us.

"He's right!" I yelled, "Move it!"

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Sam's dad yelled, "Judy, get back, get back, get back!"

His wife, Judy, helped pick him up.

"Against the wall! Against the wall!" Sam yelled, "Against the wall! Against the wall!"

"'Bee!" I yelled, "Bumblebee!"

He came closer.

**"Yes?"**

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" Sam said, then he turned to his parents, "You've got to get in the car and get to safety,"

"No, this isn't up for discussion!" his dad yelled, shaking him, "You're my son! You're my son!"

"I know," Sam said, softly, "Dad…"

"We all go together!" his dad cried.

"Listen…"

"We're all going together!"

"Dad, stop, okay?" Sam ordered, "Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No!"

"You've got to let me go, Dad," Sam pleaded, "You have to let me go, you have to."

"Ron," Judy said, "Ron. Ron, let him go."

"You come back!" Sam's dad said, "Come on."

"Ron! Mikaela!" Judy yelled, "Mikaela!"

**"I take it you're not coming either?"** 'Bee asked.

"I can't 'Bee," I said, "I gotta go save Optimus."

**"My order still stands, you know,"**

"I know," I said, "And I'm turning it on you too, don't offline."

**"Like I'd do that,"** there was a smile in his voice.

"Dusk!" Sam yelled, "Let's move!"

"Bye, brother," I said, turning and running after Sam.

* * *

Ben POV

I ducked as another round flew over my head.

"TAKE COVER!" Reynolds yelled.

"Am!" I yelled, pushing her down.

"What was I thinking letting you talk me into this!?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I said.

She sighed.

"WE GOT JORDANIANS!" Epps yelled.

"WE GOT HELP!" Lennox shouted.

A 'Con shot down a Jordanian chopper.

"AMBER, DUCK!" I screamed.

She looked up, gave a yell of shock, and ducked down as the chopper zoomed over her head.

Amber looked back up, past me and the rear guard.

"Look!" she shouted.

Tanks, lots and lots of tanks.

"Alpha Team," a soldier in the reinforcements said, "flank left!"

"This way!" Lennox yelled, "Move it!"

"Where do you need us, sir?" a soldier asked.

"Protect those in the line of fire!" Lennox shouted.

"Give me your Comms," Lennox ordered, "Come on. Epps!"

He tossed him a radio.

"Right now, we need air support, ASAP!" Epps shouted into the radio.

I took Epps' binoculars and looked through them.

And saw a very familiar face.

"Dusk!" I cried, "She's here!"

"Castora!" Lennox yelled, "What you got?"

"I couldn't get to them, sir," I said, "They're 600 meters away and they're heading right for the pillars."

"All right," he said, "Precious cargo's coming!"

"Jolt!" I yelled as my friend came into view, "Tell 'Sides to get his aft over to the edge of the pillars, tell him an good friend's comin!"

"Will do!"

* * *

Dusk POV

We ran right through the center of the Decepticon line. 'Cons falling left and right, rounds nearly hitting us…It was fun.

Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?

"Curse you!" a 'Con screeched, right before an explosion extinguished it.

I looked back, and nearly died of fright.

Megatron charged after us.

My great uncle's counterpart.

The murderer who killed Prime.

"Run!" Sam shouted, "Faster!"

A flicker of bright silver and another of lime yellow appeared in front of us.

I waved my hand in the air.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYY!" I screamed, "SIDESWIPE! RATCHET!"

"Dusk?" 'Sides asked, and then his faceplates lit up, "Dusk! Spotted Dusk!"

Right as an explosion hit him in the faceplates.

"'SIDES!" I screamed, "NOOOO!"

Sam grabbed my shoulders and steered me _away_ from my friend.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I howled, "SAM LET GO! LET ME GO! 'SIDES!"

I heard a roar behind me, right as a small series of explosions lit up the area not but a few yards from our feet.

"MOVE!" I yelled.

Mikaela tripped, dragging Sam and I down with her, sending us sprawling into the sand. I saw Lennox, Ben and Epps run towards us.

Sam lifted his hands and waved, yelling.

A 'Con fired at us, but before it could take another shot, a silver blur smashed into it.

'Sides!

He was ok!

"Dusk!" he shouted, "Run!"

"Up you two!" I yelled, rising to my feet, "Run!"

"Come on!" Lennox shouted, gesturing to us, "Dusk! Mikaela! Come on! Get in here!"

We dove behind a section of blown out wall.

"Ben!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Look who showed up," he growled, "You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus," I demanded, holding the Matrix.

"He's right over there," Lennox said, "Across the courtyard."

"I got to get to him right now!" I snapped.

"Not with an air strike coming," Lennox said in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

That's not going to fly with me.

"I HAVE TO GET TO HIM_ NOW_!" I shouted.

Lennox froze, eyes wide as he pushed us back.

"Go," he whispered, "Back, back, back,"

"Go," Epps said.

"Listen up…" a 'Con growled, a bunch of artillery met him, "Okay…"

And it blew up a tank.

"Incoming!" a voice said as a familiar Blackbird flew onto the scene.

Jetfire!

He came to a roll as he transformed, swinging his cane.

"Behold the glory of Jetfire!" he yelled, taking a swing at the 'Con, "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in _my_ day, Halfling!"

I grinned as I watched him take down the 'Con. The ground rumbled and sand flew up in plumes.

A scorpion-like 'Con leaped out of the ground, hooking it's pincers into Jetfire's side and punching a hole clear through his other side.

"Not that thing again!" Lennox said, growing pale.

"That was the 'Con that attacked you guys at SOCCENT," I said, "I mean, the village."

"I always knew it got away," Epps growled.

The 'Con burrowed farther into Jetfire. The ol' 'Bot ripped it out as he fell to his knees, punching it's head into the ground, killing it.

"I'm too old for this scrap," Jetfire groaned.

"You going to be ok?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Halfling," he growled, "Help your Prime."

"I've been _trying_ to do that!" I snapped.

"Fine, you win!" Lennox said, "We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my as..."

"Lennox," I said, "Language."

He glared at me.

"Sorry," I said, sheepishly, "Been hanging out with 'Bee too long,"

"I hope these F-16s got good aim," Epps said, nervously.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Ben asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

"You mean _that_ orange smoke?" I asked, pointing to the orange haze surrounding us.

"It wasn't my best toss, ok?" Epps said, defensively.

_"Viper, thunder," _the radio crackled.

We all looked at each other calmly for a moment.

"RUN!" we all yelled as we participated in a mad dash towards the pillars.

"INCOMING!" Epps yelled.

"Come on!" Lennox shouted.

"Dusk!" Ben shouted, grabbing my hand.

I grabbed Sam's as well.

I heard a 'Bot's yell of pain. I turned back, just long enough to see 'Hide clutching his chest, faceplates twisted in pain.

Sam and I took a detour as the last barrage of explosions thundered down.

"SAM!" Ben yelled, "DUSK!"

"Faster!" I shouted, dragging Sam forwards.

"RUN!" Sam yelled.

I heard a low sound behind us, and I glanced back.

Only to see Megaton aiming his cannon at me.

"Die, Halfling!" he growled, taking the shot.

It came at me in slow motion it seemed, and I did something stupid.

Something that would have made Optimus proud.

"BEN! SAM! LOOK OUT!" I yelled, pushing them out of the way.

The boys went tumbling, and I kept running, trying to dodge…

But I wasn't fast enough. Megatron's blast hit me instead of Sam.

I was knocked off my feet and launched into the air. I hit a rock headfirst, and felt (and heard) something snap. I landed face down in the sand.

"DUSK!" Ben screamed skidding to a halt beside me.

I heard 'Sides and 'Bee both give screams.

Ben put his hand under my head, glaring at me.

"Dusk," he growled, "You idiot. You wonderful, noble idiot!"

I shuddered, looking up at him.

"S-saved you," I stuttered, "A-all that mattered."

"And Sam,"

"Y-yeah," I coughed, "B-but he's not y-you."

My vision flickered, and when did it get so cold?

"Hey, hey, hey," Ben snapped, giving me a tiny squeeze, "Don't you dare die on me."

"I'm n-not gonna d-die," I slurred, "I n-need y-you."

"And I need you too," he said, a tear streaking down his face, "Dusk, I never thought I'd ever get the guts to tell you this but…I love you,"

I gave a sad smile.

He said he _loved_ me.

Not liked.

_Loved_.

I gave a cough, realizing that something wet streaked from the corner of my mouth, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Ben, I-I…"

And my world went black.

* * *

Ben POV

"Ben, I-I…"

Silence.

Dusk's sapphire eyes dimmed, turning a cold, ash grey. The bluish liquid that dripped from her mouth was fading to a dull white color.

"Dusk?" I asked, shaking her slightly.

No response.

"DUSK!" I screamed, "NO! NO! NO!"

I heard two inhuman roars come from behind me.

'Sides was on his knees, while 'Bee leaned against a pillar, servos clenched.

_"These guys are like the family I never had,"_ Dusk had told me once, _"Prime's the dad, 'Hide's that crazy uncle that comes out only on the holidays, Hatchet's the health freak uncle, 'Sides' like an older brother and 'Cee reminds me of a mother for some reason."_

Her brothers. Mourning their sister's death.

"Ben, stay back!" Lennox yelled, pulling me off Dusk.

"DUSK!" I screamed as Lennox did chest compressions on Dusk's still form, "LENNOX DO SOMETHING!"

A small white object dropped out of her hand, spilling a silver-black sand onto the ground.

The paramedics rushed in with a defibrillator and shocked Dusk's heart.

No, that wasn't going to work…

Dusk had a Spark. It worked differently.

"Jolt!" I screamed, tears streaming, "Do _something_! PLEASE!"

But he hung his helm.

"I can't," he whispered, "She's gone."

Gone.

Never before have I hated a word like I did now.

Dusk was gone.

**A/N: Poor Ben! Just as he tells her he loves her...she dies. Yeah, I left Sam alive, don't hate me (Oh no, save that for DOTM and TF Prime..._That's_ when you'll want to smash my Spark all you Witwicky lovers). Next chapter you'll see why I did.  
**

**P.S. I BROKE MY WORD COUNT RECORD! OVER 5000 WORDS!  
**

**Title from Skillet's _Hero (Legion of Doom Remix)_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. This Will Be Your Destiny

**We get to meet someone here...someone that's been waiting to see our favorite Halfling for a long, _long_ time...but I won't spoil...  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Michael Greyman (Firesword _Ivorra_)  
**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)- Arcee (Prime-verse)  
**

**Trimus/Jacob Wheeler-Prima (2nd Prime)  
**

**Solus/Ralphael Cortez-Solus Prime (3rd Prime)  
**

**Annara/Kiko Tanikawa- ****Alchemist **Prime  


**Nexus/James Lansbury- Nexus Prime  
**

**Ivorriamor/Amanda Terra- Alpha Trion (1st Prime)  
**

**Moranthi-Megatron**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

Chapter 14

This Will Be Your Destiny

Dusk POV

A bright golden light seared my eyes, making me raise my arm to cover them.

"Where am I?" I asked, putting my arm down, "Where am I? Hello? Am I dead? Hello? Am I _dead_?"

The landscape was rocky, but tinged with rolling, golden clouds. Breathtakingly beautiful, definitely alien.

Heavy footsteps sounded, I looked up.

Only to face nineteen tall figures.

Twelve with flared and elegant armor and warm ruby optics, Seven with kind blue optics and armor that looked like it could have been made from an alt…

The Thirteen Primes and the Seven_ Ivorras_.

Their noble faces stared down at me.

"Let the sons and daughter of Primus speak first," the tallest 'bot said, his gold and blue armor gleaming.

"We have been watching you," one of the Primes said, "For a long, _long_ time."

"You have fought for Optimus," another said, "Our last descendant with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader. A leader worthy of our secret."

The second Prime knelt down, looking at me gently with warm ruby optics.

"The Matrix of Leadership is not _found_, child, it is _earned,_" he said, "When you return to Optimus, merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always had been, your destiny,"

"I believe that your ancestors wish to speak with you," a third Prime said, her ruby optics sparkling, "Our time with you is over, young Prime."

And the Thirteen disappeared.

She called me a _Prime_.

"Of course she did," the _Ivorra_ said, "That is what you are, but more appropriately, you are an _Ivorra_."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Trimus," he said, his blue optics shining, "Son of Prima."

"The triple changer," I said, "But you died!"

"Once," he said, "I had, but so have my siblings."

"So that's it," I said, "I'm dead!"

"But you are heading back," a snow white femme said.

"You're Ivorriamor," I said, "I saw you all in my nightmares! You all had a Tomb, just like the Primes!"

"And like our counterparts," a golden mech said, Solus if I remembered right, "We protected our version of the Matrix."

A thought that I've been wanting to ask if I met my parents popped back to the front of my mind. Asking these guys would probably be better.

"I know I'm related to you guys somehow," I said, "Do you know who?"

"That is a simple question," a black and pink streaked femme with heavy duty armor said, Annara, "Trimus, Solus and Ivorriamor are your ancestors, although…I have often wondered if perhaps Nexus would be in your family tree somewhere, due to your similar love of pranks."

"But…those are stories for another time," a black mech said with a slight smile, Nexus.

"There is someone that wishes to see you, someone who has not seen you for many years," Trimus said.

The Seven _Ivorras_ parted, revealing another femme.

She was nowhere as tall as Trimus or any of the other Seven, but she easily met Prime's height. She looked almost exactly like Arcee.

There were only a few minor differences other than the height. For one, her color scheme had no trace of pink. Silver, blue and white were the colors that made up her armor. On her helm, there were two spikes, just like Prime's.

She was a very beautiful femme.

"Dusk," Ivorriamor said, "This is Silverstar _Ivorra_."

I looked up at her, smiling.

"Hi," I said.

Silverstar looked around nervously, and then back down at me.

There was a long, pregnant pause.

"Is that really you?" she finally said, her low alto voice ringing through the air, "Dusk?"

"That's my name," I said.

She let out a harsh, ragged breath, like there were _tears_ building up. She held out her servo.

I knew that gesture well, 'Sides and Prime always did it with me. I stepped up onto her outstretched servo and waited as she lifted me to her Spark.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she whispered, "You were only a baby when I last held you,"

A warm feeling ran through me as I sat near her Spark. I somehow knew her from someplace, but I didn't know where.

"We also have been watching you for a long time," she said, softly, "All your trials, your triumphs, we've seen them all, Sweetspark."

I froze.

"Wh-what did you just call me?" I asked.

Silverstar's optics filled with pain, and she sat me down on the ground again. She closed her optics and tears streaked down her faceplate.

"You don't recognize me like this," she said, "Perhaps this will remind you."

A blue glow lit up around her features, becoming blinding white.

When it died, a tall, slender young woman with shoulder length, choppy silver-blonde hair stood in front of me with her head bowed. On her back…were two huge, white wings with silver rimmed feathers that gently touched the ground.

"My Autari name is Silverstar," she said, looking up, her silver-blue eyes meeting my gaze, "But my real name…"

I gave a gasp of shock as I looked at the woman's face. It was exactly like looking in a mirror.

My face.

A long, electric blue scar trailed down her left cheekbone down to her collarbone, but take that away…

And it looked like…

"Silver," I said, shaking my head, "No, you're dead!"

Silver's eyes flared in pain.

"You saw," she said, "but you didn't stay to watch,"

She came towards me, her eyes dim with tears.

"What happened to me…" she started, "It is happening to you right now. I knew what was going on when I saw your version of my uncle die, your Optimus,"

I froze again.

"Optimus' counterpart is your uncle?" I asked, "That makes Megs your…"

"Uncle, sorta," she said, "But Moranthi is _your_ great uncle too, just as Tomosal is."

"Then, that means…" I said, putting the pieces together, "You're…"

"Say it," Silver pleaded, "Please, say it,"

"M…" I stuttered, "Mama?"

Her face lit up with joy.

"Yes!" she cried, "Yes!"

"M-mama," I said, feeling tears run down my face, "Mama!"

And we embraced.

"Don't ever let me go," I whispered.

"I don't plan to," she muttered into my hair.

"Unfortunately, that is what you must do," a voice said from behind us.

"Go away, Trimus," Mama growled, "Can't you see we're having a family reunion here?"

He gave a rumbling laugh.

"She will have a chance to see you again," Trimus said, "Tonight perhaps?"

"She's coming with me?!" I asked, happily.

"She has her responsibilities on Cybres, Dusk," Trimus said, making me feel like a deflated balloon.

"The Dreamscape?" Mama asked, "You're serious about that?"

"It will be the perfect opportunity for both you and the rest of us to train her," Trimus explained, "But with the benefits of it being less time consuming."

"Being an _Ivorra_ is hard work," Mama mused, "She's gonna need all the help we can give her,"

"You think I can't handle it?" I challenged her.

"Watch it, missy," Mama warned, "I brought you into my world…"

"But Hatchet brought me out!" I said, smirking.

She facepalmed.

"Ugh," she groaned, "You may look like me, but you _act_ like your father!"

"Speaking of which," I said, "When do I meet him?"

Mama gave a sad smile, "Not soon enough I'm afraid, he's leading the front line at this moment. But he sends his love."

I smiled, my dad was still alive and well.

I looked up at Trimus.

"I think I'm ready to go back now," I said.

"Wait," Mama said, grasping my shoulder briefly, "Your wings…"

"What about 'em?" I asked, "How do I…?"

"They only come when an important event in your life has passed," Mama said, "But yours has passed now with your sacrifice. All you have to do is imagine the gift of flight,"

"It was that easy?!" I nearly screeched.

"Like I said," Mama corrected, "they only appear once an important event has passed. Your death was your point."

"And you didn't tell Hatchet sooner?"

"He never had the chance to ask," she shrugged, "I also have another gift for you, it'll help in the upcoming battle…"

"What upcoming battle?" I asked.

"You'll see," Mama said as a polished, metal staff appeared in her hands.

She handed it to me, I took it gently, tracing the gently curling runes and glyphs that decorated the haft with my finger. The silver metal glowed under my touch.

"This staff was once held by my grandfather," Mama said, her eyes darkening, "A very, _very_ evil mech. He's our world's equivalent of the Fallen Prime."

"So I was right," I whispered, "I _do_ come from evil roots."

"But out of darkness can come a light," she said, "My cousin, Eclipt is a prime example. His father is Moranthi, but Eclipt has deemed Tomosal his dad. Anyone can be a father, but only a special person can become a Dad."

"Ain't that the truth," I said.

"You have no idea how painful that was for me to watch," Mom said, bowing her head, "your early years. The family that thought you were a demon was the worst."

I shuddered, that wasn't a pleasant memory.

The family of a childless couple thought I was possessed. Basically because I always awoke screaming in the night, lights flashed around in my room when no electronics were on, glass shattered and electronics malfunctions/blew up when I came near. They hired an exorcist and…

I'm not going to elaborate any more. It was just too horrible.

"I'm glad you found a family that loves you as much as your father and I do," Mama said, touching my cheek, "Never forget that although you belong to both worlds now, your heart always has a home on Cybres with us."

"I won't," I said, hugging her and breathing in her scent.

I smelled lilac, but also something that I could only name as starlight.

Clean, clear and sweet.

"Energa," Mama said, "That's the 'starlight' you smell."

"How did you…?"

She tapped her head, "I have a gift with minds,"

"You're a mindreader!" I said, my jaw dropping.

"And that's why your sibling never were able to pull anything over on me," Mama said with a smirk, "All my children have that gift, even you, Dusk,"

Well, that explained hearing Sam and Leo's voices in my head and seeing pictures.

"I thought I was going crazy," I said.

"I'll teach you how to control it," Mama said with a smile, "But, right now, I think the 'Bots need you."

I nodded and faced Trimus.

"I'm ready."

"And one more thing," Mama said.

I turned, looking back to her.

"Tell that boy that if he tries anything funny with you…" Mama warned, "Your father has a pretty big shotgun…"

She patted her hip, and for the first time…I realized she had a sword.

A beautiful _broadsword_.

"And he's going to meet Excalibur up close and personal," she finished with an evil grin.

"Mooooommmm," I moaned, "Really?"

She grinned, "I can't let the boy think we Halflings are _too_ easy, now, can I?"

I shook my head, laughing.

"Goodbye, Skyfyre _Ivorra_," Trimus said, "If the Maker wills, we shall meet again."

And suddenly the world exploded into blue and gold light.

* * *

Ben POV

I leaned forwards, holding Dusk's still body off the ground as tears splashed against her chest.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I kissed her forehead.

I heard a gasp and I jerked back, right as Dusk's ash-grey eyes flushed with blue.

She jerked upwards, grasping at me.

"Dusk!" I shouted, hugging her, "You're alive!"

Her sapphire eyes fixated on me, but something was different about them. They were now specked with seven silver…glyphs?

"Ben," she breathed, touching my face, "I love you, oh Ben, I love you too!"

I held her close, rubbing her arms.

Until I hit something cool and slick on her upper right arm.

I turned her arm towards me, ignoring her confused look, when I saw it.

A silver, Autobot insignia on her arm.

Embedded, no…it was a _part_ of her arm.

She followed my gaze, her sapphire eyes stunned.

"They were right," she muttered, "Both worlds."

She lifted her other arm and looked at it.

It was marked as well, but differently.

A swirling black glyph, almost like a burn emblazoned on her left shoulder.

"Skyfyre," she whispered, "Skyfyre _Ivorra_,"

She moved her hand, hitting against something on the ground. A metal object that I'd never seen before.

"The Matrix!" she said, smiling as she picked it up and stood, the metallic object glowed a vibrant blue as she laid her hands on it.

"Whoa, wait," I said, "You _found _it?!"

My shock continued as I saw something come from Dusk's back.

It was a pair of dusty-gold _wings_, like the edge of a sunset.

Dusk noticed them too, and smiled widely.

"Thank you," she whispered to the sky as she gently twitched them, "Thank you Mama."

She brushed herself off, and looked at us.

"Now, if you will excuse me," she said, eyes flashing as she walked towards Prime's body, "I have a job I have to do."

She climbed up onto the giant mech's body and lifted the Matrix high. She let out a war cry and lunged downwards, plunging the sharp pointy end of the Matrix into Prime's spark.

The body jerked upwards.

A whirring noise emitted from the Prime, and the unthinkable happened.

Prime opened his optics.

Dusk leaped off as Prime spat up some sand and got up, still on his knees, still weak. He looked down at her.

"Welcome back," she said, smiling.

"You returned for me," he rumbled.

"Like I would do anything else," Dusk said, running towards him and hugging him the best her little arms could allow, she began crying into his armor, "I missed you, dad,"

Prime looked a little shocked at Dusk's reaction…especially the 'dad' part.

But he held her close anyways.

"And I you, Sweetspark," he rumbled.

"A living Prime," a black bot that Sam had told me was named Jetfire said.

"Two," I corrected, as I looked at the 'Bot's insignia on Dusk's arm, "_Two_ living Primes."

Suddenly, Dusk froze, looking to the sky.

A harsh zap reported through the still air and the _ugliest_ and _meanest_ looking 'Con I'd ever seen appeared out of nowhere, knocking Prime off his feet and stealing the Matrix.

"My Matrix," it rumbled, smiling at it.

Dusk's face turned rock hard and she leaped upwards, beating her newly found wings for a moment, snatched the Matrix out of the 'Con's servo, landed, and took off running.

"Cursed Halfling," the 'Con hissed, disappearing.

Dusk turned around, clutching the Matrix close as she tried to locate the 'Con. She didn't see it reappear in front of her until she ran smack into it.

"I have you now," it snarled, snatching Dusk from the ground and clenching her in his fist.

She struggled, trying to get free.

"BEN!" she shrieked, "OPTIMUS! HEL…!"

But her cry was cut off as the 'Con disappeared.

Taking Dusk with him.

**A/N Cliff hanger! I thought a little reunion scene would fit this part appropriately. From now on, Dusk's nightmares will be extremely rare...she'll be training instead. And I thought that the idea of Dusk getting taken was kinda neat...she'll stay out of the battle next time...mostly. I've always wondered why Screamer didn't answer Megs' call when Prime beat him up, guess that's my way of thinking. Also, Dusk's staff...it's like her bow, it will come when she calls it.  
**

**Title from Matthew West's _Family Tree_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. There's A Battle Between Good And Evil

**The wait is over! We get to find out what happens to Dusk now!  
**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**The Immoral _Ivorra-_ the Fallen Prime**

**Moranthi-Megatron**

**Tomosal ****_Ivorra_****-Optimus Prime**

**Sideslash-Sideswipe  
**

**Healer- Ratchet  
**

**Starscreecher-Starscream  
**

**Balefire-Jetfire  
**

Chapter 15

There's A Battle Between Good and Evil

Optimus POV

I had seen it with my own optics, and I still could not believe it. The Fallen, _alive_.

And he had Dusk. My Dusk, who had just named me her father.

I had never felt so helpless in my entire life, not knowing the fate of my little one, not being able to save her.

I tried to get up, but my legs gave out on me once more.

I knew I was alive, but why did it feel like I was still dying?

* * *

Ben POV

Optimus crashed back down onto the ground, trembling from the exertion.

"Get up!" I yelled, "Please get up!"

"Get up, Prime!" 'Hide called, getting up.

"Oh, no," Jetfire said, sympathetically.

"He's turning on the machine!" Sam yelled, "You got to stop him! Get up!"

Prime shuddered as he tried to get up once more but yet again failed.

"Optimus!" 'Sides shouted, "He's going to _kill_ her!"

Prime's optics blazed, and he managed to weakly get up on his servos and knees.

"God," I prayed, "Help us."

* * *

Dusk POV

I screamed as my friends and family suddenly blinked out of view. The next thing I know, I was on the Pyramid. A _Spacebridge_. The Fallen Prime tightened his grip on me, making me gasp in pain as my wings made popping noises.

Megatron stood a little farther down the pyramid, but his curiosity peaked when he spotted me and he wandered closer.

When he got close enough, I did something that probably would get me killed.

I spat at him.

King 'Con snarled, but did nothing else surprisingly. Maybe it was because I was in his Master's hand.

"Fallen, my master," Megatron said humbly.

"Give me the Matrix, Halfling," the Fallen growled.

I hugged the glowing artifact closer.

"Never," I said, calmly but angrily, "You'll have to kill me."

"Do not worry about that," the Fallen said, "Your death will come…but rest assured, it will not be swift."

I gave him a steely glare, "I'm never giving you the Matrix."

"You have no choice, _Halfling_," the Fallen hissed, Tightening his grip unmercifully, "You will give me the Matrix, or I shall take it from you remains!"

I screamed in pain as I felt something shatter in my left wing.

"NO!" I howled through the pain, "NEVER!"

The grip tightened even more.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed, "HELP! PLEASE!"

The Matrix slipped from my grip, and the Fallen snatched it, his optics glinting greedily.

"My brothers and sister could not stop me from this," he said, placing the now dark Matrix into the machine, "Yes, now I claim your sun!"

"No!" I wept, as the machine whirred to life, "NO!"

* * *

Amber POV

"THERE THEY ARE!" I shouted pointing at the pyramid, "They're there! On the Pyramid!"

"MOVE!" Lennox shouted.

Epps got out his radio and spoke into it rapidly, "Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! ENGAGE!"

The tanks rotated towards the pyramid and began firing.

"NO!" I shouted, "You idiots! You'll hit Dusk!"

* * *

Dusk POV

I screamed as the barrage of tank fire hit the surrounding stones. Megatron gave an evil smirk.

"In moment's we'll be at firing strength," he said, smirking.

The Fallen growled and raised his staff, the staff who's counter-part I owned.

The tanks went flying into the air, hovering for a moment, and then the Fallen let them drop down the side of the pyramid.

* * *

Ben POV

I watched painfully as Prime struggled again and again to stand, and as he failed and failed to stand.

Jetfire gave a sad sigh.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now," he said, looking painfully at Optimus, "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known."

Prime's royal blue gaze landed painfully on the former 'Con. Jetfire moved his hand over his spark.

"Fulfill your destiny," Jetfire said, "Dusk needs you now,"

And he ripped out his own spark, crashing onto the ground.

Jolt and Ratchet ran between their leader and the comrade.

"Jolt!" Ratchet said, "Electrify! Transplant those afterburners!"

My guardian nodded, electricity surging from his whips from Jetfire to Optimus. Prime struggled to move once more as metal flew from Jetfire to his own form.

He started moving faster as the parts attached themselves to him, he finally managed to stand, right as the wings attached themselves to him. I watched, impressed. His already sturdy armor seeming twice the hardness now.

His optics narrowed as the last of the operation was done.

"Let's roll," he growled, as he leaped upwards.

And _flew_.

Towards the Fallen and Megatron.

Towards the Machine.

Towards Dusk.

* * *

Dusk POV

My shattered wing throbbed dully in pain, Energa dripping from the golden feathers and onto the Fallen's servo.

I felt a little dizzy, but not from Energa loss. Oh no, it seemed more of certain fallen Prime's jerky movements that were making me ill.

I heard jets scrambling to the pyramid.

I'm saved!

The Fallen didn't look alarmed, on the contrary, he looked _amused_.

"If this is all the humans are using to rescue you, little Halfling, then you are doomed," he chuckled, "This planet will be dark forever!"

He raised his servos once again, and rocks flew up around the pyramid, creating twin, alternating circles that forced the pilots to crash into them. I bowed my head, letting my tears flow.

When I heard another jet.

I looked up and saw something flying fast, and furiously towards us.

A huge, scarlet and blue object.

"Dad?" I asked, "Optimus?"

It _was_ him!

He crashed into the Fallen, knocking him from his perch and me from his grasp.

I went flying and Optimus grabbed me, right as he destroyed the machine with one shot.

And we all tumbled down the pyramid.

I yelled, hiding myself deep into Optimus' servo as we fell.

We hit the ground hard and I was sent tumbling from my dad's grip.

He shook his helm, trying to gain focus.

"I think you need to work on your landings, dad," I said.

"It was my first time, give me a break," he muttered, standing as the Fallen made an appearance, "Get behind me, and _stay_ there!"

The Fallen twirled his staff, hitting Optimus with it repeatedly, "Die, like your brothers and sister!"

"They were your siblings too!" Optimus snarled, smacking the Fallen into a wall, "Keep your servos away from my daughter!"

I felt warm inside when he called me that, but it soon turned to ice as Megatron snuck up behind him.

"DAD!" I yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

He turned, sharply, but it wasn't fast enough. Megatron slammed into him, dragging him out into a courtyard.

"No!" I shouted, coming after him.

The Fallen snatched me up again, "Not so fast, fleshling,"

"Let go!" I snarled, glaring at him as I struggled, "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

The Fallen let out a bark of laughter, "So you _do_ know the Prime's language,"

"And a few other things," I snarled, feeling my staff appear in my hand, "like _this!_"

And I swung with all my might, slamming the metal staff into the side of the Fallen's helm. He let me go, and I fell to the ground, rolling upright to my feet.

I instinctively raised my staff, and the stones around me shuddered and shakily lifted off the ground.

"Where did you get a Prime's Staff?" the Fallen asked, glaring at me, "No one can use the Prime's Staff unless…"

He looked at me with a new light.

"The Prime called Optimus was not the only Prime left…" he murmured, "You are a Primeling. One who has not yet become Prime."

I smirked, slashing my staff through the air, the rocks zoomed through the air, smashing into the Fallen and knocking him off balance.

"I am an _Ivorra_," I said, "I _am_ a Prime,"

I left him lying there and ran to find Optimus.

And ran smack into Screamer.

"You!" he snarled, "I should have killed you when I snatched you from that infernal building!"

"Your loss!" I snapped as I raised my staff again.

The rocks didn't rise, much to my disappointment. Screamer laughed.

"What was that supposed to do?" he cackled.

_"STARSCREAM!"_ I heard a voice yell.

"And now I must go help my _lord_," he said, spitting out the word lord, literally.

He made a move forwards and I stood in his way.

"Out of my way Autobot brat!" he snarled.

I don't think so. I raised my staff, and instantly a picture of Gandalf popped into my mind as I grinned.

"You! Shall not! PASS!" I screamed, slamming my staff down into the ground.

The ground buckled and shook violently, and a deep, narrow hole opened up, swallowing Screamer up to his shoulders.

"Wretch!" he wailed, "Release me!"

"See ya later, Dorito of Doom," I said, snickering as I ran.

I finally caught up with Optimus, watching as he battled the Fallen once more.

"You picked the _wrong_ planet," Optimus snarled, grabbing the Fallen, and impaling him with his own Staff.

He said something else, but I didn't catch it. And then…

_He ripped the Fallen's face off!_

I gasped as I saw what happens when you bottle up rage for a long time.

In Optimus' case, millennia.

He pinned the Fallen against a pillar.

"You chose the wrong Prime to anger," he growled softly, "You chose the wrong child to take."

And he crushed the Fallen's spark in his hand.

"I rise," Optimus said as he let the Fallen's shell fall to the ground, "_You_. Fall,"

"N-no…" I heard a voice whisper.

I turned and saw Megatron and Screamer (who finally got out of his hole).

"Not to call you a coward, Master," Screamer said, "But…cowards do survive,"

And he slunk off.

"But they never prosper," I said.

"This isn't over," Megatron growled at me and Optimus as he retreated.

"Not by a long shot," I growled back.

Suddenly, a gently servo plucked me from the ground and held me close.

"Never do that to me again," Optimus rumbled.

"Getting kidnapped by an evil Prime?" I said, "You take all the fun out of my life."

He brushed my broken wing gently, making me yelp in pain.

"I am taking you to Ratchet for treatment," he said.

"And now I'm gonna die," I groaned.

* * *

Ben POV

I looked at the smoking pyramid and clenched my hands nervously.

"They should've been back by now," 'Sides said.

"These things take time, Sideswipe," Ratchet said, "Optimus knows what he is doing."

"I sure hope so," I said.

"Look!" Sam yelled, pointing at the Sphinx.

It was Optimus, and riding on his shoulder…

Was Dusk.

"DUSK!" Amber and I yelled, running towards the approaching Prime and his newly adopted daughter.

Optimus set Dusk down on the ground and I tackled her in a hug.

"Dusk," I said softly.

She smiled, "That's my name,"

I rolled my eyes as I held her close.

"It took all this for you to tell me you loved me," I said.

She gave a chuckle.

"You said it first," she snorted.

"You are such a jerk," I said.

"But I'm _your_ jerk," she purred, leaning into my shoulder, "Now and always."

I couldn't have agreed more.

**A/N Almost done! Just an epilogue left and then on to DOTM! There's a poll on my profile, I'd really appreciate it if you guys'd take the time to check it out. It's gonna help with my side stories! Thanks!  
**

**Title from Chris August's _Battle_  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Epilogue: Your Voice Was All I Heard

**Sorry I haven't updated! My internet blew out on me and FF is _banned_ at my school! :( Just to let you guys know, my DeviantArt Account has all chapters and such on it, just in case this happens again! Anyway, this is done, now for DOTM!**

**This girl does not own Transformers, (but the OC's are mine bwahaha! The realm of Cybres is mine) but she wishes she did, because, frankly, that'd be awesome!**

**My Characters-Trans Counterparts Mentioned in this chap.**

**Dusk Greyman (Skyfyre_ Ivorra_/Prime)- None**

**Silver Greyman (Silverstar _Ivorra_)-Arcee (Prime-verse)**

**Tomosal _Ivorra_-Optimus Prime**

Epilogue

Your Voice Was All I Heard

Dusk POV

I rubbed my arms as we traveled across the Atlantic, feeling the tattooed glyphs that wound down from my shoulders, across my chest and back across my arms. They had appeared a few hours after the battle with the Fallen.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I instantly knew who it was.

"I was wondering when you'd come up here," I said to my adoptive dad as he strode towards me.

"It is too cramped down in the hold," he muttered picking me up.

"That's not why you came back up," I said.

"I never got the chance to tell you," he purred, putting me on his shoulder, "Thank you, Dusk, for saving my life,"

I hugged his face, "You would have done the same."

I leaned closer and whispered into his audio.

"Thank you for believing in me," I whispered.

He gave a louder, rumbling purr, and we watched the sun sink beneath the waves of the ocean.

_"Well done, Sweetspark,"_ my mother's voice said, _"But he was right…this is _far_ from over."_

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! Longest one I've done. Anyway, look for the next one: _From Dusk To Dawn: War in the Shadows_ on FF! It'll be there...soon.**

**Title from Linkin Park's _New Divide_ (perfect song, it ends the movie and it ends the story!)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
